An Angel's Demon Curse (Edited)
by Caroline98
Summary: She always thought she would never see another human soul again. She always thought of the in-walled people as cowards. She'd never seen them outside yet. Until she spotted the Survey Corps – or most likely, they spotted her. She always thought she would never find love after her home had been destroyed. She never thought she would be wrong. LevixOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Levi, did you hear that?!" Hanji asked excitedly, even if the person she was talking to had a bored expression. There was a loud stomping, getting her all giddy. "A titan, I bet! But, well, of course it's a titan. There's nothing else out here!" she laughed to herself. She was about to say something else when another sound interrupted her. Something they'd never really heard outside the walls. And it was unusual too. The sound was too loud for an animal smaller than a human.

Hounds. And the thing was, they heard two.

"There's... There's someone else outside the walls?" Eren asked in surprise and confusion.

"You can't tell... The titans don't even bother the animals. It could be hounds left out here," Mikasa answered him.

"But I've heard hounds... Two can't make that loud of a noise," Armin mumbled to himself, not convinced it had been something normal. Titans were strange enough! What else could be out there that no one else knew of?

"Silence," Levi told them. "There's...someone shouting…" And indeed there was. When everyone quieted down they started hearing a female voice.

"Hunter, Legion, stop it!" the voice yelled. "They're already dead! It's really grossing me out already! Guys, heel!" The growls and barks of the hounds quieted down.

"Head to that direction," Erwin instructed, pointing to the direction where they'd heard the voice. "There's no doubt about it–it's a human. And whatever she's with, it seems to follow her command."

"This is getting more insane," Jean said to himself.

"Whoever she is... I wonder if she has food," Sasha grumbled, drooling at the obvious imagination of different dishes she wanted to eat. The trainees from 104th all laughed, glad Sasha was back to herself. And finally thinking about something, other than being eaten by titans or imagining any of their death–thinking of their own fears and survival. It was stressing enough.

* * *

They were about to reach their destination,when two hounds, one white and the other black, jumped out of no where in front of them, preparing to attack. But the hounds were unlike what they knew–they were trice the size of a normal human.

"D-Do we attack...?" one soldier asked, fear obvious in his voice.

"Heel," they heard from a high tree and looked up. It was a girl. Black hair and amber eyes. She wore normal casual clothing, like she was just taking a walk or something from home. She climbed down the tree and jumped onto the black hound, which was sitting straight up along with the white one at her command 'heel'.

"Who are you?" she asked.

 _We should ask you that,_ some thought, but they kept their mouth shut and let Commander Erwin do the talking... Which wasn't much different.

"Before we state our business here, may we know yours?"

"Surviving, what else?" the girl answered, rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing. "There's not much to do here. You're the first people I've seen in years."

"What do you mean 'years'? Have you not entered Wall Rose?" Erwin asked as confused as the rest. "Or did you simply leave?"

"Wall Rose?" the girl asked. "What's that?"

There were gasps and soldiers started talking to each other.

"I've never known anyone who didn't know about the walls!"

"Is she even one of our people?"

"It's impossible she's lived this long out here!"

"Does she have amnesia or something?"

"Maybe she has a phobia..."

Erwin cleared his throat and told everyone to quiet down. "May we ask where you live?"

The girls' features darkened and he concluded it was a sore topic. Although, Erwin did not let the topic down.

"I used to live by the sea..."

Hearing this surprised a whole lot of soldiers and others questioning what it was. Armin couldn't help himself. "You lived by the sea? Where is it? How big is it? Is it really–" He wanted to ask more questions, but Mikasa made him shut up. "I-I'm sorry," he mumbled.

The girl just gave a confused look. "Why do you need to ask? You're acting like you've never seen the sea before! Unless..." Here eyes widened. "...Are you one of those walled people? The people living behind those walls to live away from the titans?"

"Um... Yes," Armin answered.

It sounded like the girl just heard about it in a book or something. Her eyes showed amusement and she seemed to stifle a laugh, like a joke told to her a long time ago and she only gave meaning to it now. She motioned her hounds to stand, causing some unease to the soldiers, making them stand in guard.

"Whatever. You guys just better watch out. Like you know, there are titans here." Her hound turned away and started walking from the way she came. "Some are coming right now. Bye." Then she disappeared into the forest.

"Corporal Levi," Erwin called out to his friend. Levi nodded. No words needed to be exchanged and he went after her.

 **A/N: I don't own this story. It rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from**

 **Here's a new story that I found while looking for AOT stories and because it was so interesting I decided to upload it here. Just so you know, the original version is a Reader insert so I decided to create an OC instead of the other way.**

 **And for those who might want to know, yes I have the author's permission to edit and upload it here on FanFiction, so there won't be any problems about that. I hope you enjoy and for more stories check out her page on Quotev, you might just find something you like.**

 **Link to her page: nyaong**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Levi followed a bit behind the mystery girl, still unknown to her someone was following. The hounds didn't seem to mind, and he could tell. They knew he was there, from glances and such. They just simply ignored his presence. It was convenient.

"Alright, you can stop now," the girl told the hounds when they reached a plain just right next to the trees. Levi positioned himself on one of them, staying well hidden but still able to hear her and see what she was doing. When it seemed she was fine enough to settle down and lie next to her hounds, she finally started speaking. Quiet, but just enough for Levi to make up most words to complete a sentence.

"Well, this was an eventful day, right guys? I met the walled people!" she laughed. "I remembered what gramps used to say: _They're difficult to understand. Cowards staying in the walls, stupid for staying out in the open before, smart and strong-willed for making that wall, and forgetful for forgetting about us._ I didn't know what to believe then. But I guess some are brave for going out the walls."

 _Tch. I was going to go down there and strangle you if you didn't say brave after the coward remark,_ Levi thought, though that was only a joke, of course. He could hold his temper.

"I wonder if I'll see them again," she asked herself, or rather, to the hounds. "They seemed interested in seeing the sea. Strange, right? I wonder if they want to go to other lands to! And the snow and things like that," she sighed. "Mom promised I'll be able to see it–but that's until I made the mistake."

 _God, just tell me the damn thing! I hate guessing and mysteries!_ Though, Levi knew he had to ask directly and expect a rejection and he may have to use force or beg her to get the answer. Which reminded him, what were the Survey Corps doing?

* * *

"Hey, hey, Corporal sure is taking long," Armin commented, looking up at the already dark night sky. "Do you think he'll be back tonight?"

"Armin, you worry too much," Eren noted just relaxing as if there were no titans on the loose that could kill them. "We've just been struck by a group of titans! You should just chill a bit. If he won't be back tonight, he'll be back tomorrow. Plus, he _is_ the Corporal. He'll beat up any titans that could come his way! And... possibly those big hounds too... I guess..."

"You're underestimating him," Erwin said, surprising the two out of his sudden appearance. "Corporal Levi won't _possibly_ beat those hounds. He will. The word 'guess' doesn't match well with him in my opinion," he mused himself.

Armin sighed. "Things just get weirder and weirder... I don't get how that girl could survive outside the walls... The walled people?! That's how she knows us?! I feel so lame..."

"I thought you felt lame long ago," Mikasa pointed out, just teasing.

"I meant that for myself! But that recent lame was for the people who risked their lives in trying to fix Wall Rose, and then she survived without a wall of protection! She even saw the sea…" They were silent for a while.

"I don't think there is anyone who can live a life without any protection," Erwin finally said. "I know that by heart. It may not be walls, but humans will always find a way. In a point of danger, we'll always be smarter than any animal or titan. They may be stronger, but sometimes brains defeats bronze, remember?" he smiled. "But brains and bronze work well with a 3D Maneuver Gear." They shared a small laugh.

"Don't worry too much, Armin," Eren said. "Like you said, we'll see the world someday, right?"

Armin grinned. "Right."

"Um... Commander," a soldier ran up to Erwin. "The girl with the hounds is here."

* * *

Levi awoke by getting wet. He immediately sat up and screamed when he saw a hound three times bigger than him. Then the events of yesterday came back. "St-Stop licking me! I said stop!" he hissed, trying to get out of the grip of the hounds.

"Talk about strongest of humanity," someone snickered. Levi looked up and saw the girl from yesterday. "Corporal Levi of the Survey Corps, huh? Never thought it would be you. I thought it would be Commander Erwin."

"Tch. How do you know my name?" Levi snapped. What did she mean by 'never thought it would be you?!' _I bet she was meaning my height, god damn,_ he thought. It was a usual insult. He got used to it.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, amusement in her voice and glinting in her eyes. "I know where your group camp. You fell asleep and I found you. Did you know you snore?" Levi didn't know. And he sure wasn't happy to hear about it. "Well, I returned to your camp and said I found you on a high tree. They didn't want to disturb you, so they're just down below. Though most of them are still asleep."

It was, of course, embarrassing for Levi, being found sleeping on duty. He didn't even know how he'd slept. He glanced below him and found the camp, like she said, set up, with still sleeping cadets. He looked back up at her and stood.

"Well, better go down there before your friends wake up," she said and started her way down.

 _Not really my friends,_ Levi thought, but ignored it, going down too.

* * *

"Adira Chernick," Erwin answered Levi. "She told us a bit about her family when I asked. She lived in this place where titans never came, though she never did say why. But we know where. I asked if she could bring us towards there. She agreed, though I can see she seemed wary. Something must've happened there. I guess that could explain why she was alone. I don't see why her family would allow her to go alone with only two hounds."

"Maybe they're dead," Levi said. "Or the whole place is. Commander, did you ask if it is still avoided by titans?"

"Yes, yes it is. I did ask how, but her answer was a bit vague," Erwin replied, his face showing confusion but excitement.

"What did she say?" Levi asked, though he knew for some reason he wouldn't get it either. And indeed he was right. He didn't get it. At all.

"It's a family curse."

 **A/N: I don't own this story. It rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm pregnant Onii Cchan_** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"A family curse?" Levi asked, confused. But he knew Erwin was as confused as him.

"We'll learn about it at some point," was all Erwin said. They may know a lot about titans, but they knew very few of Adira. A 'family curse' was something they had never heard about.

"So, are we going or what?"

Speak of the devil. Adira, riding on her black hound which she called 'Hunter' came in, stopping beside them. "Daylight is going to break, and I know you know well that Titans just love the sunshine. If you want more of your soldiers to be alive when we get there, I think you would like to start now."

"How far is it?" Erwin asked.

She thought for a while.

"How far is the sea?"

Which gave them the answer loud and clear because they knew she knew very well they didn't know where the sea was: how should they know? And she, or most likely, Hunter, started leaving and Levi and Erwin started getting their things along with the others of the Survey Corps.

* * *

"What do you think the sea will look like?" Armin asked excitedly, like he was a child on a vacation to the beach.

He forgot the fact that 1) he, like the rest, were outside the walls, which led to 2) Titans could kill him, and the most feared 3) Adira could trick them anytime and leave them out in the middle of nowhere, farther away from home than planned. But hey–since when did the Survey Corps not take a risk? They trusted Eren, so there wasn't a legit reason to why they couldn't trust her.

"Probably like the description in your book–blue, big and salty," Eren answered, not exactly as excited as him, but already on the edge of his seat (that was a figure of speech–he's on a horse) too. "But of course, we should focus on surviving our way there, remember?"

"Surviving? What do you mean surviving? Surviving from wha–oh… Right," Armin said, his mood changing quickly from an excited one to a nervous one. He remembered he was outside the walls. A vulnerable one. Even everyone else was closer together. Not in the 'hi, you are my friend' way, but the 'hey, you come closer and get a better chance of seeing each other and not eaten by titans, kay?' way as insisted by Adira. He still thought of all the possibilities though. If for her it was natural to be outside the walls, then it was still dangerous for everyone else in the Survey Corps and they would not be in perfect ease.

"Guys, a titan coming our–"

Jean cut himself short when he saw the white hound, Legion as Adira called her, kill the titan smoothly and go back to her usual pace like it was a normal thing to do for fun. For fun, not survival. Jean looked as if he feared Adira more than ever. She glanced back at him as though she knew what he was thinking and went back to looking up front to lead them to this so called 'home by the sea'.

* * *

It took about two days of travel, only a few hours of sleep since Erwin insisted to Adira they arrive there as soon as possible, and it only a few soldiers' death–fewer than usual, to be optimistic. When they reached their destination, they passed a strange line with what looked to be ancient writing and some meters away they saw the buildings. But they were not expecting to see ruins. It looked just like what Wall Maria looked like when the Colossal Titan had broken the wall and all the other titans had come in and destroyed the place. It looked just like that. Before anyone could argue to her that she just lead them to a death trap she cut them off.

"It's only the outer part of this place. As you go inside, everything will look more and more less destroyed. When you walk some meters, you will see nothing has been destroyed. I don't care where you go or what you do. But if you step outside of that line–" she pointed at the lining on the ground they'd passed earlier "–remember titans are able to get you. So don't be stupid." Then she just left off to somewhere near the center of the place.

"I don't get how some line can save this place," Connie muttered, though loud enough for his friends to hear when Adira was out of sight. "If we're supposed to trust this girl, we're putting a lot of risks here..."

"I want to go home," Sasha said, obviously not believing her at all. She sounded as if she was near to tears.

"Don't worry about it," Erwin smiled. "We'll get answers before dawn will reach us. It's morning, so we'll have plenty of time to hear her story."

"But how?" Eren asked. "She is like the most secretive person I have met in my life! She barely talked to us and tends to end the conversation short! She–"

The voice of Hanji inside a building some place away from them but easy to hear when she screamed disturbed Eren. They listened closely to what she said until they could make out the words, "I... A library." She'd found a library. And most likely, they had at least one history there.

* * *

"T-This is going to take days!" Christa said in shock, starring at the who-knows-how-many shelves full of books. They thought it was supposed to be a normal library. They saw the building was tall, but they didn't think about it. They went inside and started to be negative.

"There are more soldiers than I can count here, it'll take _only_ a few days!" Hanji said, though it wasn't making them feel at ease.

Titans were out there and they didn't believe a single round line surrounding the village was going to help them. They thought this was all a trap by Adira. Maybe she hated the in-walled people. Maybe she was from Wall Maria and went along with the people who were to fix the wall and failed. Maybe she survived and didn't come back. Maybe she sought revenge to those from the inner walls so she planned to wipe out the Survey Corps. Maybe she never really had this so-called 'family curse'.

Maybe it was possible she might be telling the truth.

"Corporal," Erwin called out to Levi. "Let's go."

There was no question. They didn't want to spend all day reading books. If the Commander said he'd get the answers by sunset (was it already dusk?!), he would be determined to get them. They would find Adira and some answers too.

 **A/N: I don't own this story. It rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Corporal, search there. I'll search in the opposite direction," Erwin said and made his way, peeking into every building that seemed possible for Adira to be in. Levi did the same. And the more they did, the more they saw that most of the deaths were the ones near the gate, like most of the people here had been fighting with their lives just so that the place itself wouldn't be destroyed. As if they knew that someday someone might come here and it might be of use.

The more they searched, the more it seemed that Adira wasn't there. It was around noon when, finally, Levi spotted her in a normal looking house just a few feet away from him. He looked around and saw not a sign of Erwin. He went to ask himself.

* * *

Levi came nearer and saw no sign of the hounds, Hunter and Legion, anywhere. Good. He reached the ground gracefully and silently, not too near to her and not too far, but still near enough to know she was crying.

He heard it loud and clear and he tried not to make a reaction–even a single noise. Levi looked around the room and confirmed. This was her home. At least it used to be. On the walls and tables were pictures of her and her family–even friends But like the entire place, no one was there. It was just an empty house full of memories, but no soul was in there except for him and her.

Adira was saying something, though it took some moments for Levi to make out what she was saying.

"I'm sorry."

 _But sorry for what?_ Levi asked, though only to himself so she wouldn't hear him. Adira would hate him if she saw him here and knew he saw her crying. It seemed the more they found something out, the more it seemed to become like a mystery.

A mouse passed Levi's feet by surprise and he accidentally knocked over a vase. Before he had time to react, Adira faced towards him, her eyes widened. Immediately, she wiped her tears and ran. When Levi got to his feet again, he ran up to her to catch her.

"Hey, stop!" Levi growled and caught her arm. He sighed. "Geez, can you just–"

"Let go of me," Adira hissed, catching Levi by surprised. She was looking the other way, trying not to look at him unlike when she always looked everyone in the eyes, like she was swearing she was telling the truth. She was squirming to get Levi's tight grip off her and failing miserably. He could tell she couldn't concentrate by the way her hand always slipped, but it was still hard to keep her in a lock when she tried to kick him. Levi pushed her to the walls and kept her legs in a lock so she couldn't move, which resulted in her squirming even more.

"Listen, if you just cooperate I'll let you go as soon as I can," he said in a calm and hushed tone. "Alright?" Her moving stopped and she looked him in the eyes with the 'what do you want' look. Levi took in a deep breath. There was a chance she wouldn't want to say, but he had to try, right? "We just want answers."

"There's a library that I told your Squad Leader about days ago," she replied, her eyes telling him 'are you stupid or what' which only seemed to annoy him.

"I have no time sitting around and reading books," Levi answered, sounding stubborn with his head high. (Figure of speech again: he was looking down at her.)

"Then find the time," she spat back at him. "If you are, what they say, _Humanity's strongest,_ then they forgot to put _humanity's laziest_ behind it. Tell me, are you also humanity's...stupidest?" She smirked when she saw the outrage in his eyes. He sure knew how to keep himself composed. Most people would get a knife, since they would have power over her, or maybe...give her a 'punishment'.

"Isn't there one time when you could just go straight to the point?" Levi snapped at her.

"Tch. Fine, just let me go," she sighed and Levi did so. "Geez, you know you're no fun."

"To the point," he reminded her, not letting anything get to him. He looked at the sky; it was nearly dusk. The sun was going to set soon. Who knew it took so long for a search? Well, most likely his comrades in the Survey Corp found some answers by now.

Adira took a breath. Yeah, he wasn't going to let this down. Now or never, huh? "Well, it–"

"Titans are headed to this place!" the voice of Connie disturbed her, annoying Levi. How many times had he thought he would finally get the answer and it got so far? Not so many, but it was annoying. Connie didn't find them, he was simply going around the place screaming 'Titan'. Probably at somebody's command–Erwin, maybe?

Adira smiled. "Seems we have a visitor, eh?" she asked Levi and escaped his grip. "Better join them before things go out of hand and they just start sacrificing for nothing!" Then she left the house.

"Tch," Levi sighed and gripped his fist. So close, yet so far. He was starting to hate titans more than he thought. "Well, this is what you get for being Corporal Levi," he muttered to himself. "You just have to go on a life like this. You just have to get used to it."

"Hey, Sir Speaks-A-Lot, stop talking to yourself and come on," she teased from the door. "It will take about 10 minutes using the shortcut. We just have to pass the–"

"We don't need to run," Levi said, walking up to her.

She blinked. "What?"

"Hold on," was all Levi said and grabbed her. In an instant, they were in the air and Levi was really enjoying the sounds of her scream. _Now, this is what you get for trying to insult me,_ he thought, a smirk reaching his face. He hadn't really felt this small bit of his playful side. The revenge taking kind. But he ignored it. Oh, well.

 **A/N: I don't own this story. It rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I hate you so much," Adira muttered, a bit dizzy since they'd gone round and round. She arrived there faster than what she'd expected–3 minutes. The ride was too short. "You didn't warn me it was going to be fun... I mean, head aching..."

Levi tried not to let his amused smile show. "I can tell. You were telling me to stop, but then you said it was great. Then you screamed for help and told me 'I love you', then you told me 'I hate you' and to get you down. It's really head aching indeed."

"Tch. It's a first-time reaction, asshole," she claimed, though the blush of embarrassment on her cheek was quite obvious. "Everyone has one. And plus, unlike you and your soldiers, I was never trained for such equipment." There was to be another exchange of words when Erwin came towards them.

"Commander, glad you could find her. And glad you came too Adira. There seems to be a bit of confusion right now," he said. And to make things easy to explain, he brought them near the edge of the village where soldiers were trying to stay focused on preparing to fight, but nothing could stop their confused looks. They looked at where everyone was looking and saw the titans. Titans which were just standing there, starring at the people. Creepy and weird, but no one dared to make a move at them yet. No one was fighting. No one was dying. They were just starring at each other.

"They can't go past the line," Adira said. "They're forbidden to go past the...holy writings when the cursed one is in here..."

 _The curse one._ It rang in Erwin's and Levi's ears when they heard it. Was this the 'family curse' she had been talking about? Was it the reason the titans were not entering the place? If so, why had this place been destroyed before? Things were still vague, but they fit some puzzles together; the line was the one keeping them safe inside. She wasn't lying. A line could save their lives. And in the most unthinkable way.

"Won't they find a way in?" Erwin asked.

"They can't, unless you're speaking of the trap," Adira answered, which seemed to catch a certain titan obsessed girls' attention...

"A trap? You mean a titan trap!? Where, where, where?! Can I please, please, please see?! Please?!" Hanji begged her on her knees, her voice so excited. Who could possibly disagree to that?

Adira agreed. "Though, it's just like a giant cage of steel. It's nothing special..." But of course, she was excited anyway.

* * *

"And how does this help you capture titans? How can you even lead them inside?" Levi asked her, scanning the cage. It was like a giant empty bird cage, black and made out of steel or iron or whatever material it was. There was a space between the grids as big as a human standing two times. Enough for the titans to be kept in, nonetheless, but he still had doubts thinking of the many possibilities.

Adira rolled her eyes. "There is something called 'luring', if you know what it means. Luring it with humans," she said, sort of offending him by acting like he was stupid. "What do you think? We give him pie?"

"So, you sacrifice?" Erwin asked.

"No. Though, only very few got killed. We usually try luring them in while near the edge, so the person could run in immediately if the titan was gaining on him," she answered.

"Then how did they get in the last time?" Levi asked, knowing he was hitting a sore spot. Adira's eyes darkened and she didn't answer. Though she could've been cut off anyway, since Hanji joined in and said, "Who cares of how they got in?! They aren't anymore! Now, let's go capture some titans!"

* * *

Surprisingly, for Adira, the Survey Corps got to capture three titans at once, and alive, making Hanji jump out of joy and strangely naming them. The five meter class was Zared, a fifteen meter class named Lime and the twenty meter class Melli.

The Survey Corps were surprised that the titans didn't even get to break the cage. Suddenly, the five meter class, Zared, put his arm through the cage and tried reaching for a soldier. The Survey Corps began to panic but stopped. The hand was burning off at where the line was and the titan jerk its hand back.

"W-What was that?" Eren asked.

"Is this...the family curse?" Levi whispered to Erwin. He only got a shrug as an answer. He looked at Adira who was in front of him, starring at the cage. He, like the others, couldn't help think: _Who is she?_

They were tempted to ask, but they kept their mouths shut for a while and starred at the titan who was trying to reach out for them. The titan should ignore the pain, yet why was it jerking away? When they passed it, it was just some old writing. To the titans, they seemed threatened. It hurt for them. Why? What was happening?

"A family curse," Levi muttered. "It's keeping us safe, making sure the titan stays away..."

Adira heard him. He knew that. He saw her glance at him and they were just starring at each other for a while. She smiled at him, then starred back at the titan. Message clear: he was right. But he still wondered why, how, and what had happened before.

There was also something else he saw. Interest. He didn't know what it was exactly, he just knew it was something. But he was too busy to think. He wanted to ask her on spot, but he held himself back. He'd ask her later. He wanted a private chat–like what he always did.

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev.**

 **Sorry for not uploading in the last two days, but I haven't had the time to and had some minor problems with my computer. But it's working now so without further ado I will try posting another 2-3 chapters today, though I can't promise anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After some of Hanji's wacky experiments, and nearly being killed... Let's say, 4-5 times? Well, after nearly being killed 4-5 times by her new found titan subjects which she named Zared, Lime and Melli, it was finally reaching late night and eventually people wanted to sleep–of course. The Survey Corps were given some place to sleep in by Adira which they happily accepted. Then she left to God-knows-where and before Erwin could even say something, Levi went after her. He knew where he was going. He was faster than her. He would not get lost this time.

"Commander, you asked Corporal Levi to accompany her?" Armin asked.

Erwin shook his head. "I didn't. It's simply Levi's desire to know. It's humanity at the edge of curiosity. Though, I can't wait to hear what the girl's explanation is."

* * *

Levi obviously found her back at her home. Well, of course she'd be there! Where else would she sleep? So anyway, her hounds were outside the home, but luckily all they did was ignore him and went on with sleeping. Levi crept inside and went around the house until he reached what seemed to be Adira's room. He peeked through a space between the door and the wall and saw her beginning to undress.

He immediately looked away, a tint of pink on his cheek, cursing silently. After what seemed like eternity of waiting, he peeked again and saw her fully dressed and sitting on the foot of her bed. In her hand was a picture frame, though he couldn't see what the picture was.

Levi declared the house hated him. Because now, he leaned forward too much and he tripped, opening the door in the process. What in the world was happening to him?! Anyway, he looked up and saw Adira starring at him with a 'WTF MAN' face.

"Tch. Pervert, get out!" she shrieked, tossing the frame under the bed so as not for him to see the picture.

"Look, I just wanted to talk," Levi explained himself, though he also wanted to see that picture. Sadly, it had to wait.

"This is about the curse I told Erwin, isn't it?" she asked, though it didn't have to be answered. She motioned Levi to a chair not far from the bed and he sat down. "Well, what do you want to know first?"

"Everything from the top," he replied, though it was not exactly what Adira had expected as an answer. "I don't want any facts avoided. From the history to your current life. I don't care if it takes all night, or even two, just go on with it."

She sighed. "Goddamn, this is a package." She shrugged. "Okay." He let his spirits up too high. "If you tell me yours." She smirked as his face dropped. Yeah... He should've expected this. Oh, well, it would be humans against the world forever. So, where should he begin?

* * *

"... And then I got here," Levi finished. He used up a lot of hours and it was about 3 am already. He looked at the girl behind him and saw her already sleeping on the bed. He made a scrunched up face. _Did she just do that for a bed time story? My life is not a fairy tale, damn it!_ he thought annoyingly. From his childhood until the current event he had to say, yes, he'd even told her about Petra and she just made it a bed time story! Well, usually he would be really, really annoyed and he would if he wasn't entranced by her. She looked much more...peaceful.

 _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ Levi screamed at himself silently, sounding a bit childish. _God, Levi, you barely know this girl. Someone must have affected you! Um... Um... Who is with you all the time? Squad Leader Hanji? Eren? Commander Erwin doesn't seem like the sort of guy... Armin is just a geeky genius! Did I recently accidentally read something?!_ He sighed. _Whatever. I'll think of it next time._

He looked at Adira one last time and made his way out. Maybe he was exhausted. Yeah, he needed some rest. Everyone was probably having a peaceful sleep and here he was, awake and maybe annoyed. He just needed some sleep.

And boy, was he going to regret.

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev.**

 **And here's the next one. Hope you enjoy it and the author says thanks for the positive reviews so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Corporal," Adira said, looking said man in the eyes. "I have to go... I can't- I can't just let you guys do all the fighting for me! I can't live forever, anyway. I can't even pass this curse to anyone! Corporal, please..." It hurt him to see her like this and hear her say something like that, too. But she didn't know yet of his feelings. So it was either now or never.

Levi nodded at her. She was about to go when he caught her arm. "Just one thing before you go," he told her, making her stare at him, waiting. "I just..." He kissed her on the lips before finishing. Adira was caught on surprise, but melted into it. When they parted, Levi continued, "I just wanted you to know... I love you, Adira." There was an obvious blush on his cheeks.

She smiled. "I love you too, Levi," she replied, using his name for the first time, making Levi go red to his ears. "Now, don't die out there," she said.

"You're facing at humanity's strongest," he reminded. "Of course I won't."

* * *

Levi woke up, breathing heavily. He felt his cheeks; they were hot. _What the hell am I dreaming of?!_ he screamed in his head. He recalled everything and it seemed he didn't miss a single detail. It all seemed so real. _Fuck, Levi. Something is wrong with you. Does rabies have these effect? Because I remembered her hounds licked me!_ he growled at himself and sat up. _You are hopelessly messed up._

He looked at his surroundings and remembered he was in one of the guest rooms of Adira's house. Great–a beautiful way to remember about her. At her house. Wonderful. On a table beside the bed he found breakfast with a note. It read: _Morning, Corporal Levi. Seems you'll be up late. Well, here's some breakfast before you get hungry. BTW: Thanks for the story! :) Love, Adira. P.S.: you look like a cute little, non-jerk-ish little kid when you sleep. XD And what's with the 'I love you' you muttered?_

Three things he noted and hated himself so bad; he remembered how in his dream she had only said 'Levi', which made him remember 'I love you', which made him remember that she actually said that to him once. And two: she putted in love right before her name. Riiiight... He was so getting paranoid. And did he really just say 'I love you' in his sleep?! Dear Lord, the world was torturing him.

"Just eat and get her out of your mind," he ordered himself. He sighed and got the tray and turned around, surprised by the unwanted visitor.

"Awe, thinking 'bout me?" Adira teased, hiding a laugh inside. "I know I'm fabulous, so you don't have to hide it. If you want, you can have a picture." Now she burst out laughing as Levi glared at her.

"Tch. I don't need a picture, or maybe I'll throw it away as soon as I can. Or make it my bulls eye in my dart board," he said, trying to maintain his blush within, though his face was getting a bit warm since he had indeed been thinking about her.

She just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Commander Erwin was asking for you. I said you were currently under the spell of Sleeping Beauty. Apparently, you guys don't know her," she said and gave a look that said 'who does not know sleeping beauty?'. "I told him to get a book and read about her and he said I'd rather not. Geez, best friends really have a lot in common, don't they? Kill joys..."

Levi heard the last part but ignored it. "Well, I'd prefer you tell me on the way. I'd like to not focus on our discussion later," he said the last part quietly. He knew Erwin was going to ask about what he learned. And he was going to say nothing and tell how she tricked him into telling his story. She was such an angel, wasn't she?

* * *

"…The end. See isn't it such a beautiful story? Now, I recommend that you suggest him to read! Whoever doesn't know sleeping beauty does not have a childhood! Or at least has to know a part of it!" And so on and so forth Adira continued talking, as she enjoyed another joy ride brought to her by Levi's 3D Maneuver Gear.

It seemed that Sleeping Beauty was a story for kids that included love. Well, that was something Levi couldn't forget. They reached the camp, immediately meeting Erwin. Adira went elsewhere as Levi told his story to Erwin. The thing was, Erwin just gave an amused smile.

"Well, she's quite a girl," Erwin said. "I think this may be the first time I have met someone who out-tricked you, Corporal." Levi scowled and it was sort of unusual for him to show emotions. Erwin added, "I see that Adira really is affecting you." He laughed full-heartedly at his best friend. Well, that's what best friends are for. "I've never seen you show that much feelings into any kind of topic. Even when..." he lowered his tone. "Even when Petra died."

"That was months ago," Levi said, giving a look saying 'I'm over it', which was not entirely true, but well… Well, he didn't feel as much pain as before.

Adira appeared nearly immediately right after. "Hey, 'someone' is freaking out because the titans... Well, let's just say some idiot accidentally fired those arrow-rope-things when the titans were facing back and it hit their vulnerable part..."

Yeah, they totally knew who it was.

No other than Hanji, the squad leader.

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev.**

 **This'll be the last one for today. I'll try to upload tomorrow, if not then, then at Sunday. Saturday I'll be busy so no chance of uploading then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Squad Leader, I said I'm sorry!" the poor soldier pleaded, being hovered by Hanji who was glaring daggers at him with tears in her eyes. Everyone else was staring at the scene, seeing what would happen next.

"You will pay for the deaths of Zarned, Lime and Melli," she said, ignoring his apology and beg for mercy. Her voice, instead of her cheerful, bright and high one, turned to a deathly low one. And in one swift moment she started crying and sobbing and mourning for the three titans mentioned. "Why did he do this to you?!" she asked, burying her head in her hands.

Adira, Levi and Erwin arrived, and saw the scene in front of them. Levi and Erwin stayed silent for a while, then finally gave a reaction: 'WTF'. Adira sighed. Not helping? Fine then. She kneeled on the ground next to Hanji and said, "Hey, if you need to capture titans, it would be no problem. There are tons of them, remember?"

Hanji looked up at her and hugged her. "You'll catch them?" she asked in a childish manner. Everyone saw Adira freeze in her spot and Hanji noticed. She let go and stared at her. "Are you... scared...?" she asked in confusion. Adira handled titans well. What was the problem now?

"No, it's just... I shouldn't step outside the writings..." She was barely audible, but they managed to catch her words.

Levi knew he could ask now. "And why is that? You got to step out, so I don't see the problem right now," he said to her and there were nods of agreement from the crowd of soldiers.

"Tch. You don't know anything," was her reply.

"So, why don't you tell us?" Eren asked her, not exactly suspicious. Just confused as everyone else. No one knew her indeed.

"They'll start piling in if I do," she answered and everyone knew 'they' were the titans. What they didn't get was why, but the Lord had blessed them when she started speaking again. "I'm not sure how to explain, but it's like...whoever is the 'guardian of the gate', if you would call it that, can't step out of the line. If I do...the same thing as four years ago will happen..."

 _Four years ago…_ Levi repeated in his mind. _Does she mean when this place got destroyed four years ago? When the people who used to live here died? That means she must've got out of here once and the titans just started coming in here... Only a year after Wall Maria got destroyed... Wow, the titans were busy these past five years, huh?_

Everyone stayed silent. They thought something similar to Levi's thoughts; they wanted to grill in for more information. This was the moment. But they knew she could break down easily if they asked too much–she might have been able to survive for four years all alone, but she _was_ a girl. Nothing could change that fact. Who knew if she was similar to those girls with the 'I cry because my boyfriend dumped me' kind?

"Oh," Hanji managed to say, breaking the dramatic 'I can hear a pin drop' silence. "Then, um... Guess we should leave it to the rest, huh?"

Adira nodded. The silence lasted a few moments and everyone was grateful that some soldier came running towards them. He caught his breath and said, "M-Ms. Chernick..." A breath. "L-Legion... She..." Before he even got to finish his sentence, the girl had already started running to her hounds. She knew exactly what was happening. The rest followed, wanting to know the problem.

If it was a problem.

* * *

There were an extra three barks near Adira's home. Everyone realized what had happened; Hunter and Legion had had puppies. Well, they thought it might lighten the air around her more. But they'd never thought… She didn't know that they had followed her. So when she thought she was alone she showed her emotions freely. While she was playing with the puppies which were as tall as her, she was laughing and joking around. Everyone paused.

 _She's...so cute…_ Everyone thought in shock. Pssh, yeah, even Levi.

They waited a while, just starring at her making the moment last. They hadn't seen her show this kind of moment yet. That was until Hunter growled and she turned around. They thanked the Lord that Adira wasn't ill-tempered currently. Wanting to break the awkwardness, Armin asked, "So, um... Adira... What do you want to call them?"

That seemed to ease the tension. She thought for a while as they waited for an answer. "Since my dad named their parents Hunter and Legion, I guess I could name them something similar like that..." Then she smiled. "Corporal, Commander and the youngest, Cadet," she finalized.

There was silence. "What?" Levi choked out in disbelief. _Corporal_ Levi choked out in disbelief.

Adira tilted her head. "What 'what'?" she asked.

"Couldn't you have thought of something like 'general'?!" he exclaimed. He felt like he was being compared with a _puppy_.

"Corporal sounds cuter than General," Adira said, knowing why he disagreed. She faced one puppy. "Isn't that right, _Corporal_?" she asked the pup named Corporal childishly. Yeah, she was _so_ rubbing it in. She acted all like 'hell yeah I name my pup as your position, got a problem?' But then she was all like, "I named it Corporal since you're the first who I got to know, you know."

Was Levi's face getting warm? Because he thought it was getting warm.

"I know your life story anyway," she snickered.

The soldiers? Silent a moment, then after, they were trying to hold their laughter that was meant for Levi. And the author? She is already laughing her ass off. It was damn hilarious.

"And Commander since he's been nicer and I acquainted him. Plus, Commander–the puppy I mean–makes the eldest sound all that leader-ish. Names affect personalities sometimes, right?" she added, and Erwin smiled. "And it all makes sense with Cadet."

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, Adira... Can I ask you a question?" Armin asked later that day somewhere near evening. She nodded in reply and he continued. "Where is the sea?"

Adira was silent for a while, thinking, estimating. Armin hoped she wasn't going to answer like the last time. The time they asked how far till they got here. Finally, she answered, and it wasn't like what she answered before. "Actually, I've only been to the sea once... It's outside the lines but not too far from here... If you go to the top of the bell tower I think you'll be able to see it. Though, only a tad bit."

Armin was confused. "Why did you only visit it once? Is it not interesting?"

This, apparently, was also a sore spot. How many sore spots did she have? No one knew. But she replid, "I'm not allowed. I have to stay inside the line." Armin was going to ask how she'd gotten there in the first place when she spoke again. "The first and last time I went there was four years ago. When I got back... When I got back the Titans had already invaded. I never got to visit it again."

Eren, who wanted to join into the story telling asked, "So, how did you escape the people here?"

"Actually, I didn't. My mother allowed me and told the rest that they should give me a break. It was all rules for me before. I was like a special child–not allowed to do things the others could do. They had to make sure I was safe. I was inside the lines. My mother said that I should be able to live my childhood like anyone else–though I wasn't even a little child, it's still part of life. So they let me. I was with my friends. We had fun. When we came back, we saw the people defending the place. No one was hiding. They were all fighting. As if the place itself mattered more than their own lives. My friends helped and I wanted too. But they never let me. They said it was too dangerous."

"You could've defended yourself. You don't seem that weak!" Armin and Eren pointed out.

"It's because of my hounds that I'm still alive! Not me!" she yelled, which surprised both of them. Then she started crying. "I was the weakest, the one who couldn't even pass the physical exams... I can barely fight... When I saw this all happening, people dying and telling me to go and be safe as their last words, I felt so...so useless... My father came to me and rushed me in our house. That was the first time I saw Hunter and Legion as big as they are now... It was an emergency sort of thing you inject to make them wiser, bigger and stronger and faster... They were to protect me. If it wasn't for everyone I would've been dead a long time ago! I'm useless..."

They thought they were in a private chat, so Eren and Armin thought no one else could see and hear her cry. Well, Levi was a mouse. A fly. No one knew he was there all along. He came out of the shadows, surprising the two, but Adira paid no attention. He stared at her before talking.

"You call yourself useless and you're the reason why there are less deaths than usual. Are you telling me that all those soldiers dying didn't even matter?" he asked, harsh and stern, though there was something else that had a word to it that they could not pin point.

"If you were useless, do you think we'd have ended up the way we ended up now? Just tell us now so we can go: do we even matter to you? Everyone in the Survey Corps? You know, I heard you one time when you told your hounds that you were enjoying yourself with us. Was that a lie? If you were useless everyone could've been dead by now! Now tell me: what really is useless to you? Someone who couldn't die with everyone else? Someone who stayed hidden because they told her so? Someone who's saving everyone here from the Titans now? Well, if that's the definition of useless, I bet the world would be in a crueler state than it is now!"

Adira was taken aback. She got back to her senses and refused to look weak.

"Yes," she said simply and left. Stubborn, but who doesn't need time? Sometimes even four years weren't enough to be healed. She shocked Armin, Eren and Levi with her answer. And she just simply left with an answer like that!

The three sighed. _We'll never get used to someone like her..._

* * *

Levi found Adira in her home, in her room, starring at the same frame she'd stared at before. She was...talking to it. Yeah, you read it right. She was talking to it. A deep conversation with herself, in fact. She seemed to notice Levi at the door since she looked up. They just stared at each other for seconds which felt like years until she shifted her eyes at the frame and uttered one word.

"Sorry," she said. "Sorry about me saying 'yes you guys don't matter' and all that. I was lying there... I just... I just can't forgive myself that I just left the people in my home like that... Dying, calling for help... And I just left them..." She sighed.

"You know, no one is ever truly useless," Levi told her. He seemed like her lecturer, but oh well. He did a pretty good amount of lectures to know the right things to say. "Like they say; stop living the past and start living the present. Would your father and everyone else want you to live in regret?"

"No... I guess..." she answered.

"Then stop thinking and start doing it," he sighed. "You know, sometimes I feel as if you are a big burden to me." He saw her look down in shame. He added something to lighten the mood. "Sissy."

Oh, now that offended her. She stood up and punched him playfully. "Idiot!" she said repeatedly, her face red. "But... Thanks, Corporal."

Levi smiled. "Anything for you..." he muttered before thinking.

"What?" Adira asked, looking at him strangely. As if he said something that sounded so...not Levi. Which was, well, kind of true.

Levi coughed; this time he was the one blushing. "Um... Nothing. I said nothing." And he got a giggle from Adira in return. He couldn't help but laugh unconsciously.

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Eehh?! But why?!" the soldiers of the Survey Corps asked, not wanting to leave yet. Of course they wouldn't want to–when Erwin broke the news, they were all at the beach, having the time of their lives. Enjoying the feel of the salt water on their body and the feel of the sand under their feet. And to think salt was _this_ big. Erwin really wanted to make them feel so depressed. But, of course, they understood that they still had a home inside the walls and some had families.

Jean sighed. "But hey... What about Adira?"

"She will come with us," Erwin said and gave an amused smile like that was a very stupid question. "There are things we have yet to learn about this place and her. And of course, she needs to learn to survive with or without her hounds. How else could she live outside the walls without their support?"

"Does that mean we're abandoning this place?" Mikasa asked.

"No, I don't think so," Armin answered for Erwin. "This place _could_ restore the loss we had when Wall Maria was destroyed... We could also use this as camping grounds, and it also has a way to capture titans without much sacrifice... It's possible to be yet another base... No, this place is too valuable to abandon..."

Erwin nodded.

"Anyway, we have to get back to them before sunrise. Who knows what Adira and Levi think would've happened to us if we're gone for too long." Adira and Levi had stayed behind. Adira to keep the place safe of titans since all their stuff was still there, and Levi to take precautions–to make sure she _will_ take precautions.

* * *

Sneaking about her room, Levi searched for the frame he'd seen the other night as Adira had been playing with her hounds. Who knew anyone could play with five dogs, well, 3 puppies and 2 adults to be specific, who are waaay bigger than the person at the same time? What will she think of next time to surprise everyone?

Anyway, Levi found the frame under her pillow. He enjoyed his triumph for a few seconds, then went back to his business. Well, technically Adira's business and him snooping about. He took a look and found it was a picture of three girls and two boys, one of them being herself, all of which were the same age as Adira. They seemed to be at the beach, having a great time.

 _But then…_ Levi shook off his thoughts. _Never mind. I wouldn't want to try and remember. Anyway, these must be her friends... At least, what used to be..._

"Corporal!" he heard Adira's voice, yelling. He immediately stacked the picture back the way he'd found it and scrambled to the outside.

"What do you want?!" he asked, trying to sound irritated and succeeded.

"Huh?"

She looked at him weirdly, which gave Levi the feeling of a chill for a second, thinking it might've been a ghost, but then she started to stifle a laughter.

"Oh, no I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the puppy. He was running all over. But I'm flattered you actually care." Levi scowled at her. "But since you're here, you could help me. I've been trying to train them, and honestly–even the youngest, Cadet, is more tamed than _him_."

"I'm a corporal, not a dog trainer. I was taught to handle titans, not puppies," Levi answered, giving her a 'tch' right after. The girl rolled her eyes, as if saying _'_ seriously?'.

"Corporal, dog trainer–what's the difference? You train soldiers! I am a hundred percent sure that puppies are _way_ easier to handle." Then she gave an evil grin. "Unless... Are you scared of the puppies? I know it's overwhelming. They _are_ huge. And you only mastered killing titans... Don't tell me you can't figure out a way to handle anything else besides _that_."

That made him sound so vulnerable, didn't it? Levi growled.

"Tch. Fine."

It seemed he didn't want to lose his pride against her. A girl who didn't even know how to wield a sword. How pathetic would he seem to the people inside the walls? He never exactly cared of people's thoughts, but thinking about it just seemed to irritate him. He could hear them taunting

 _"Oh, Corporal Levi? Nah, he's no big thing. A lot of soldiers are still better than him! They aren't afraid of that girl's puppies! Best of humanity? Ha–who gave him that title? He'll stink that title all up."_

 _Oh, piss off, Levi. Just shut up and make your damn decision._ He sighed and gave one final look at Adira. A challenging look that no one ever dared giving him. "Tch. Fine."

"Great! Because I'd like you to start off cleaning him up! Did you know he just pissed in your legion's camping ground?" she exclaimed.

Levi twitched. Of course. Of course the dog pissed in his comrades' grounds. Now he was responsible to clean up dog pee. Oh, that sounded delightful, didn't it? Absolutely admirable. He had all the pleasure he could get.

 _I feel like a servant of this damn brat. Since when was leader serving–tch. Riiight, she's not a cadet. Which makes it worse. I'm serving someone I just met a few days ago.'_

"Oh joy..."

Adira kept her laughter. Levi still did _not_ know what big a mess Corporal did. For a puppy named after a neat freak, he could sure be messy. Boy, was she going to enjoy that look on his face.

* * *

"..."

Levi stared at the huge mess, given to him by honor to clean up. His face was nearly pale and a dark aura seemed to come from him. But Adira was not getting affected by the evil presence. She just had a smug smirk on her face while he got a mop and did his work. Every second passing seemed to worsen the smell.

She observed after the clean up, while Levi started scolding her beloved puppy, Corporal. Poor dog. A bark disturbed her and she glanced back, seeing Cadet. She had a...tree trunk? Adira sighed and walked towards her, losing sight of the two Corporals.

"Cadet, I can't carry a tree trunk to play fetch." Cadet seemed to tell her something. "I can't. Even if it _is_ the thinnest and smallest fully grown tree." This seemed to sadden the pup, and she gave her perfect puppy-dog eyes. Adira could not resist.

"Awe... You want to play some other games instead?" The pup nodded, not letting the eyes go.

"Okay. Come on, let's find your brother Commander. Corporal is too busy with..." She stifled a laugh. Nope–still not over it. "Corporal."

Cadet gave her a questioning look as if she didn't understand. Adira didn't explain further.

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hey, Adira! I taught Corporal a trick!" Levi, the human corporal said, walking towards the girl with Corporal, the dog, following closely behind him. But not so close that he would squash Levi.

"Is it entertaining, or is it Levi-ish?" she asked, looking at him with a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that?!" he snapped.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Adira said, rolling her eyes like it was an obvious question. Either she didn't get the I-know-what-you-mean-but-what-the-hell tone he had, or she got it but wanted to test his temper further... Or she didn't get him at all. "Now, this better be entertaining."

"Tell Corporal you're bored."

"Corporal Levi, I am bored," she said, hiding her snicker.

"Tch. Tell the puppy! Do I look like I will solve your problem of boredness?!" He gave a look to her that said 'don't even try answering no'. She did not say yes.

"Fine. Corporal I am bored." She even added, to make Levi annoyed, "Levi isn't entertaining at all."

Levi didn't say anything, but Corporal barked. He started running and disappeared from sight then, in a few seconds, he managed to find a clean sheet of cloth (probably an abandoned blanket) and dropped it in front of her. He barked at her and started charades. First he sniffed the floor, scrunched up his nose and gave a disgusted look.

There was a moment of silence that passed over Adira.

"You taught him to...make him make me clean...?" she asked Levi, giving him a WTF face. She sighed and face palmed. "Typical for Corporal Levi... Now that title makes sense. Heck, a lot."

Levi did not get it.

* * *

"Corporal Levi," Erwin greeted said man.

The rest of the Survey Corps and him had returned, thankfully without any titans getting in the way, and planned to tell him about the departure by sunrise the next day. He found him, but when Levi turned around, he saw him rubbing his cheek and wincing.

"Um... What happened...?"

"Tch. Adira didn't like the trick I taught her dog and she started to rage at me. She tried staying calm, but pinching someone and stretching their face with an iron grip is not a way to show you still have your cool..." He sent a glare at her direction and she seemed to notice, giving him a tongues-out which only annoyed him further.

Erwin was containing his chuckle. "So, what was that trick?"

"Telling her that the place is dirty, so she can clean the damn place up if she gets bored," Levi said giving a look that said 'isn't it obvious?' Calling Levi 'Mr. Neat Freak', brought to you by Adira, wasn't exaggerated. Who cleans his swords every time titan blood spills?! And worries about the neatness when a titan is right there?!

Him.

Erwin gave him a nod, giving him an 'okay-that-is-weird' smile.

"Er... I bet she'll be pleased when the result shows, don't you think?"

"The puppy might need time to remember it, but she restricted me from going anywhere near him. I might give him the 'Levi virus', as she calls it."

Erwin could barely contain a laugh, but he managed.

"So, which puppy did you train?" he asked, a smile barely holding everything in. He bit his tongue right after and it hurt.

"Corporal."

A sound escaped his lips and it sounded like a wheeze. It was a struggling kind that showed someone was indeed trying to hide his amusement of the situation, but needs to show respect for it. It was certain he could burst any second.

"Anyway, Corporal... Levi... Ineedtogorightnowpleasewait."

After saying the last part so quickly Levi barely had time to register, Erwin ran to a tent and burst into laughter, oblivious to the fact Levi heard him loud and clear.

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev.**

 **One of the most hilarious chapters in my opinion. Imagine Levi getting nagged at by a GIRL! No wonder Erwin can't contain his laughter.**

 **To clear up the thing about the puppy's name making sense, a little explanation from the author: The dog is Corporal, and he's Levi. "Corporal" and "Levi". "Corporal Levi". Yeah, start saying okay and look at me like I'm insane.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Adira loved the 3D Maneuver. Gear No objection. Since they were going out of her home place the next day, they figured they should try teaching her how to use it; if ever a titan tried attacking her she'd know how to save herself. And in the process, Levi was the most qualified to teach her. But other than being taught by a strict and kill joy person, toying with it was like paradise. But of course, Sir Cleanliness was not nice about playing.

"Stop playing around! I'm your tutor so you go by my rules! Adira, are you even listening to me?!" Levi yelled, following said girl. She managed to learn quickly and go too fast without even being in fear. Probably because her hounds were just below her and if she fell they'd catch her. Of course.

"Sorry, Corporal Levi. But you're in my territory, for one!"

She was laughing, which suddenly became a usual thing ever since she knew how to use the 3D Maneuver Gear. Levi called it 'something like a sugar rush, or maybe she's becoming insane'. Not very nice, but not inaccurate either. Who knows? Being alone can crack some people!

Levi growled. It was true. "Hey, are you still feeling confident if the way you're currently passing is where your hounds can't follow? Because it is!"

And in fact, he was not lying. It seemed that she just noticed. Her laughing died down and then there was silence.

"Um... C-Corporal... How the hell do I stop?!"

 _Oh, now she starts wondering how to stop. Isn't she smart?!_ he asked himself, though finally glad that she finally gave a thought to that. Plus, she'd run out of fuel in another 5 minutes if his calculations were correct. She'd used it more than an hour straight.

"You just– Adira watch out! You're going to hit the–"

He sighed in relief. She was able to dodge a tall and wide building. It could've knocked her unconscious if she was hit in the head.

"Tch. Oi, be more careful!"

The girl gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry! But what was that again? How do I fucking stop?!"

Before Levi could even answer, her 3D Maneuver Gear stopped working. She was now falling seven meters above air, screaming and waiting for a hard blow.

"Help me!"

He sighed. _You idiotic girl... How did I end up being stuck with you?!_

He changed destinations and aimed to reach the bottom before she did where he could catch her. Any normal soldier wouldn't have made it in time and she would have died, but since Levi was the best at the 3D Maneuver Gear, he managed to get there 10 seconds before she reached her death fall. He caught Adira and she was heavier than he'd expected. Of course, he could've handled… Except that the fall gave an extra force, making him fall to ground, landing on his under.

"Tch. That hurt," he complained.

Adira, who landed on Levi's lap, making his body complain how much worse the pain was, was too busy believing she survived a seven meter fall.

"I'm alive... Ha, I'm alive... I defied the death of gravity..." she kept on muttering to herself.

"Oi, get up, damn it," Levi complained, but she was too busy thanking the heavens. "Yes, you're alive," he snapped. He heard a sniff and stole a glance at the girl's face, only to see that she was crying "H-Hey..."

Great. Now he was stuck with a crying girl.

Suddenly, she looked at Levi and pounced on him, giving the guy a bear hug.

"Ohmygoshyousavedme!" she said really fast. And then, when Levi started thinking that the girl finally got over it, she slapped him.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, giving her a glare.

"It's your fault!" she retorted. "You didn't teach me how to stop before you made me try using the damn thing!"

Better news: he was stuck with a moody one, now. One minute in shock, the next grateful, and now angry at her savior.

"Hey, just so you know, you took off by yourself before I even finished my sentence! And I'm the one who saved you! I don't even know how I got stuck with you!"

He fought and it was a glaring contest with the two. After a while, when it seemed that the girl would never give up, he sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just get back and refu-"

"Ha. If you think I'm trying it again, no thanks! One trauma is good enough," she laughed with no humor

Levi stood up, carried Adira bridal style, making her try hitting him in the face–and failing, and told her, "Sorry, princess, but not everything goes your way."

He used the word 'princess' like a taunt. He really meant she was acting like a brat, which she got perfectly but refused to show she knew what he meant.

"Put me down! Have you no mercy on a traumatized girl?!" she yelled, struggling against him, kicking and swapping her arms and legs everywhere. "Corporal, if you think this is a joke it is not funny–at all! Fix your sense of humor!"

Levi cracked.

"For your information, my sense of humor is just fine! I am not in any means joking around, unless you want to be stuck here or walk hours which will probably tire your legs! And no, I don't show mercy to anyone!"

"Heartless," was all that Adira said, not knowing what to retort. "You are just heartless."

"Deal with it. This is Levi," he said, showing her a first-time smirk which she stared at in surprised.

Never had Levi even showed a smile–now a smirk? She didn't notice herself starring at him until Levi interrupted her thoughts.

"I know I'm handsome, but you'd better want to close your eyes before you start screaming at my ear."

Adira's face turned hot and she fumbled for what to say. Without any warning, Levi took off. She had to cut off her scream. It was ten times worse when you were held bridal style where your only security was under you–no seat belt of any sort or anything like that. The experience was much more terrifying than the first time she'd tried it with Levi. Though at that time, he was holding her in a different way. A way she'd much preferred.

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"We're on the ground already. Stop screaming and open your eyes," Levi ordered, landing on the roof of one building. He looked down at the frightened girl in his arms and sighed. "Seriously... It's just one damn ride. Plus, it's your fault you dropped in the air. Be glad I even cared enough to catch you."

Adira did not hear a word he said starting from the word 'ground'. She released her fist which was holding on to Levi like her life depended on it and immediately started kissing the ground.

"Ground, I have never been so happy to see you so near!"

Levi gave her a disgusted look, knowing the roof was filthy. Soon enough, she realized this too and started coughing and spluttering. Good thing he was good in holding his laughter. If not, he would have fallen off the roof because he would be too busy rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Before you start doing anything else you'll regret," Levi remarked, looking at her while she was wiping her mouth and making sure she didn't swallow any germs, "I recommend we get back to your home and get anything you want to keep hold of. We'll be leaving by tomorrow."

Standing up, she rolled eyes at him. "As you know, the only ones I need are my hounds. I've lived pleasantly with that only," she replied with the 'isn't-that-too-obvious?' tone.

"Tch," he said, thinking how full of herself she was. "But anyway, do you know any shorter way to get to where we were? The forest place, where we first saw you?"

Adira thought for a while, and gave some moments of silence. "Well..." she shrugged. "Probably. But as I told you: I never returned here since I left. It may take shorter days, I guess–maybe around 1 or 2 days?"

He accepted this as an answer and didn't ask any further questions.

* * *

"Alright Survey Corps, it's time to wake up!" Erwin said, waking the soldiers. "We have to leave before sunrise. Rise and shine, everybody!"

"Mom?" Eren muttered, waking up groggily.

Erwin heard and was silent for a while. Then he yelled, "Do I look or sound like your mother to you, soldier?!" And everyone else started snickering.

"I-I'm sorry, Commander!" Eren replied, his face pink out of embarrassment.

Even Mikasa giggled a bit. _I guess it was so peaceful and less stressful these days that he thought of it like home. It's been years since we started to relax and not think of the titans crashing the other walls any moment. Honestly..._

"Mikasa?" Armin asked, confused at the reason why she was also smiling. "Anything wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing at all. Everything's…all right. Everything is really fine."

It had been a while since everything was 'all right'; since everything was 'fine'. She always thought those two words couldn't be put together ever since the titans destroyed Wall Maria. It just didn't seem right. Eren could be endangered anytime–Armin too. She never felt 'okay' and here she was, telling this to Armin. It almost seemed everything was normal and she could just believe everything was a long and bad dream.

Almost.

Three huge puppies started running around, barking really loudly, helping Erwin wake up the others in the process. Mikasa sighed and stood up from her sleeping bag. Yeah, not everything was really normal again, but since when had anything been normal? It almost seemed like an alien word.

* * *

"... Well... That's a bird... A tree... Water... Grass..." Adira attempted to answer the questions of the other soldiers, and failing. "Ugh... I don't know! Tell me what you _don't_ know! Or better yet–tell me about your place! We're going there anyway and, in any case, I don't want to look like some dumb ass girl who just learned what walls are."

There were laughs and they started telling her about Wall Maria, what happened, Wall Rose, and so on and so forth. Levi, who was watching from the distance somewhere in the middle, glanced at them.

 _Seriously, how can they be so cheery? Have they forgotten about their own vulnerability without the protection of that place? Tch. Oh, well. At least the newbies have stopped being so paranoid and laughed again,_ Levi thought to himself and got lost in his thoughts.

"Corporal! Bad boy!" he heard and snapped out of his thoughts. The sudden movement surprised the horse he was riding on and it suddenly jolted a bit, making his poor rider fall off his seat.

"Tch. What?!" Levi asked, standing up and dusting off the dirt he got. There were multiple bursts of laughter and Levi gave them an irritated look. "What are you laughing at?!"

He noticed that Adira was laughing so hard she was on the floor and rolling on it, laughing hysterically. She muttered something about not being able to breathe and such like that. Levi almost wanted to strangle her.

"I-I wasn't talking to you!" She tried containing her laughter, and failed on the attempt, trying to even her breathing. "I was... I was talking to C-Corporal! HA!" Again, she started laughing and the others couldn't help but laugh along.

Levi was having the time of his life. Really.

 **A/N: I do not own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev**

 **Sorry for the wait, been busy.**

 **Ha, Levi falling off his horse. Pfft XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"It's h-huge!" Adira stuttered, looking at the wall they were nearing. She stared at it with awe, looking up and down, obviously not having seen anything as big as that before for she had never set eyes on the colossal titan. "It's, like, as tall as a million me!"

The Survey Corps, plus Adira, neared the gate and it opened, showing a road with the sides crowded with people which she wondered were the civilians–the normal people, not soldiers. When Eren and friends explained their system, all she thought was that it was different from hers. In her homeland everyone knew how to fend off titans in case such a time should come. They were all prepared, but they all perished. When she heard this she thought, _If the titans come and break their wall again, everyone will die._ Though that was being harsh, so she generously excluded some people.

"They returned with more people than usual!"

"Hey, I don't think that girl is part of the Survey Corps..."

"I've never seen her before!"

"She's not even wearing a uniform..."

"Impossible–where did she come from?"

"Did she escape the walls and got found out?"

"Whoever she is, I think she owns those five dogs!"

"T-Therey'…huge…"

"They brought in another monster!"

"It's not on a leash, so why isn't it attacking?"

"Maybe the girl orders them and they're waiting for an order!"

Everyone noticed people started noticing Adira and the three meter dogs. Then some guy with the same uniform as the Survey Corps, though a different crest, came up to Erwin and said, "Commander Erwin, what are these?!" His crest were two roses entwining with each other.

"A couple of overgrown dogs. I'm sure any dog trainer would have no problem," Erwin answered, giving him a smile of 'you know I'm right'.

"Plus, it's trained. It won't kill... Of course, unless you have any word to its master..."

He motioned his head to the girl and the man looked at her with fear and uncertainty. Adira gave him a friendly tongues-out saying 'don't mess with me', though it looked nice enough to make her look like a small child giving an empty threat–which it really wasn't. The man gulped and backed away. He gave a signal and Adira finally noticed the soldiers with the same uniform as the man on the rooftops.

 _Smart guy,_ she thought, thinking of every chance she had to attack with no one having a chance. She could catch all of them off guard. And she never told anyone about her dogs being different from regular, besides size. No, she never told them about their iron skin that protected them from injury... They only had one Achilles heel–including the puppies, if she wasn't mistaken... Plus, they wouldn't even stand much of a chance since they were smaller and the dogs were smart enough to try avoid heading up. Which meant it was next to impossible to try aiming for their vulnerable part...

"Um... Adira...? What are you thinking about?" Jean asked her, feeling nervous.

He knew what she was thinking and he did not like that thought. Sure, he went out to kill titans and could possibly die any time, but he did not want to be dog treat. And he bet neither did the rest of the Survey Corps, or the civilians. He doubted the other soldiers even stood a 50% chance since it was all showing in Adira's look.

She looked at him and said, "I'm hungry." Which was half true and half not. She was hungry, but she only realized that when he'd called out.

* * *

"... What is this?" Adira asked, giving a look to the Survey Corps. They were at their base and were going to eat dinner. They gave her a dish which she'd never seen in her life which they did not know. "Are you trying to poison me or something?"

Commander Erwin laughed a bit and moved towards her. He stopped, and said, "Sorry, we never knew you haven't eaten food like this. And we wouldn't poison you–you know where the base is and we doubt your hounds would stay still once they find you dead. Maybe you know how to cook some of your own homeland dishes?"

She didn't answer, and Levi sighed. "Let me guess: you don't know how to cook, do you?"

Adira gave them a peace sign and rubbed the back of her head. "Um... No, I don't know how to cook." Everyone sweat dropped. "But..." She had an evil eye. "Let's make a deal. If anyone can try making food that I had in my old home, I'll trade with you some information you want to know. Only one though."

The Survey Corps exchanged glances and looked back at the smirking girl. They nodded.

"Just so you know, I'm not giving any clues."

* * *

"I can't think of anything," Armin sighed.

He looked at the other soldiers of his group and waited to see if they could think of anything he could not. But, a) he was one of the smartest and the one who had common sense and, b) they never really got a chance to find anything much when they went to her home. This was harder than they thought it would be.

"There are animals at the beach we've never seen before, right? Use your brain," Levi ordered, obviously frustrated by Adira's little deal with the Survey Corps. Armin was silent for a while, obviously thinking of anything that he could recall.

"I know some, but...it's impossible to tell if it's edible or not... Maybe going over there would be more helpful, for more inspection! Squad Leader Hanji accidentally killed some because of lack of water..."

"I still can't get over Gary, Star and Justin!" Hanji yelled, near to tears. She'd named the sea creatures like what she did with the titans. Gary was a crawling animal with a red hard shell and claws. It pinched Eren, causing him to despise Gary and some of the rest being afraid of it. Mikasa captured it. Star was a star shaped sea creature. The first time Connie had nearly stepped on it, he'd screamed for one whole minute, catching every one's attention. And Justin was similar to Gary, but longer and with a tail. Eren made sure he was far, far away from it's pinchers. They tried capturing it for ten minutes, then Christa caught it by trapping it in a box

Erwin stood up and said, "Well, I guess we could go back there in a month. Corporal, is it okay for you to wait that long?"

"You're the boss, Commander."

He shrugged, though everyone knew he wasn't exactly the most patient of people. That was the reason why Erwin asked him–like testing his temper. If best friends could pick on each other, why can't best friends who are extremely important people who have a reputation and are well-known?

 **A/N: I do not own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev**

 **Just so you know, the animals were a crab, a seastar and a lobster.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Hey, Adira... Mind telling me some stories?" Eren asked the girl nervously, glancing behind him at the door where the others were waiting. He looked back at the unfazed girl who was giving him a look. The plan was to try to get someone to ask her for information to see if she wasn't willing to tell them something after all. If not, they would stick to the food hunting a month later. Unless they could think of something. Adira sighed.

"Sorry, Eren, but I know what you're planning and there is no way I'm giving in," she said, shaking her head side ways. "Honestly, you guys are predictable. You should have stuck to your food hunting plan. It sounded more exciting."

Eren gulped. _So she knew what we were talking about?!_ There was no way to surpass her. She was inhumanly skilled for someone who was one of the weakest in her homeland.

"O-Okay..." he replied and excused himself immediately. When he left, she sighed.

"Since it's night, there's nothing entertaining at all. Hmm... I wonder if I could take Hunter to a walk... He's a black dog, so he won't be seen much..."

She shook her head.

"No, it won't do. He's too big–which leads to the puppies. Corporal is black but he's too noisy, and I bet he'll refuse and offer me to clean instead... Curse Corporal Levi for that... Commander is white so it won't do. And he's active too! Cadet is white... But he is the most Adira-tamed pup. He's like a white ninja... Eh, I'm good!"

She hopped out of her seat and headed for the other door leading outside

* * *

"Commander? Commander! Adira is gone!" Connie reported, knocking on his door various times.

"Commander, are you up sir?" It was around seven in the morning and Connie was to wake up the girl only to find out that she had disappeared. The room was untouched, so it was as if she hadn't entered it at all!

There was shuffling in the other room and finally the door opened with Erwin struggling to dress up real quick. Which means Connie faced behind him to not stare at the half-naked Commander. When the Commander finally zipped shut his pants he said, and miraculously not sounding any bit awkward at all, "Since when?!"

"W-We just found out when M-Mikasa was to wake her up, C-Commander."

Unlike Erwin, Connie was stuttering. Despite that he knew that Erwin was already fully clothed he refused to face his leader.

"Well, then, why didn't you get a search party and find her immediately?! You don't have to wait for my order to know that much!"

Connie took a step back in fear.

"S-Squad Leader Hanji said that we should wait in case you have any additional orders, sir. B-But she already told the Corporal, Jean, Sasha, Eren and Mikasa to advance search."

This time, he did not want to tell Erwin any bad news. Nor wake him up. Connie took note and started complaining why he couldn't go search and Jean wake Erwin up.

* * *

"Tch. I'd thought it would've been Mikasa to find her... Even that kid, Eren, would be great. Or that potato addict. Even Jean! But did I have to find her?!" Levi asked himself, starring at the girl's body sleeping in a field of white flowers. It was smart she'd stayed there–her dog would blend in with the color. Not exactly camouflaging, but good enough to hide a white hound. Levi sighed.

"This is what I get for trying..."

Adira made a movement and then she started waking up. She sat up, yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She seemed to notice her watcher's presence, so she looked up at him.

"Oh, hey Corporal," she said casually, still not knowing she was noted 'missing' by the Survey Corps. "What time is it...? Most importantly, did I miss breakfast?"

Levi wanted to face palm. She was thinking of food at this time?! Well, Adira didn't know the Survey Corps were looking for her so it probably made sense why she was acting so laid back.

"It's morning, and you didn't miss breakfast. Instead, you're missing from the Survey Corps," he replied, giving her his usual non-existent emotional face.

"Missing...?" she asked, her mind not functioning well due to the 'I-just-woke-up-ness'. "I'm missing?! Where am-oh... Oh, okay..."

Levi was great at not slapping people. Nor anything violent to humans who are idiotic. Unless, of course, you were like Eren in court or a titan or someone like Annie. He did not have his reasons to rage at the girl, so he stayed calm and kept his cool.

"Just get your ass up and get back to your quarters," he sighed. It seemed he was a babysitter.

Adira gave him a tongue out, bringing a finger under her eye and pulling it down.

"You're too stiff, even when the Survey Corps aren't here. Someday I'll find porn in your bedroom hidden under your bed!"

"Humor me," he replied, though she saw him flinch a bit.

Her eyes widened a bit and she stifled a laughter.

"So you _do_ read those stuff! Hah–Corporal, I can't believe you're a perv! Well, I knew that already but _porn_?"

"I did not say anything. And don't disrespect your Corporal, Cadet."

The white pup put his head up at the word 'Cadet' and Levi face palmed. Adira started to burst into laughter.

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev**

 **Sorry for the long wait! But I'll make it up to you guys by uploading several chapters today.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Hey, where's Armin and the others?" Adira asked, looking up at the Survey Corps, a bored expression on her face.

She hadn't seen them for the past three days and she had nothing to do. Usually, if they were there, they would just chat non stop until the day ended, or sometimes she would pull a prank on them–flawless and unexpected. Since they were gone the first day, the girl decided to play one on Levi–which he did not fall for–and when she tried the second time, it also failed. She tried Erwin, though he wasn't fun to play with. The others were less amusing.

The second day they were out, Adira thought they could be hiding and plotting some sort of plan to prank her back. She waited for at least ten minutes, until she finally decided to walk around the town–which Levi did not approve off–so she was stuck in the place with Erwin and him telling her that some other people will get her to the court sooner or later.

Third day, she decided to walk the hounds where no one could see them, but of course, no one trusted her that she could hide huge dogs that barked a lot. So Adira began annoying some other Survey Corps soldiers and that was her day. Pure and utter boredom.

"Out," Levi answered, not looking away from the floor which he was cleaning with a mop. "They'll be back soon. Maybe tomorrow or the day after that. Considering you are unlucky, a few more days. And if you have horrible luck, they died."

She was not amused at all.

"Gee, that lit up my spirits," she replied, giving him the irony. "But why would they be dead in the first place? If they did go out of the walls, wouldn't the whole Survey Corps be there, since there are titans? Mostly you and Commander, which are very much here."

"Well–"

Levi was cut off when the door opened and there was a bunch of cheering. Everyone turned to look and saw Eren, Armin, Mikasa and other soldiers enter the room, Mikasa holding a plate of steaming crab, surrounded by delicious looking shrimps and she was followed by Eren, Armin and some others holding the same dish. Jean was holding a cooked lobster, clam surrounding it and followed Sasha and Connie and others with the same on the plate. Then there was a dish no one else who stayed in saw–an octopus and squid. Christa, Ymir and some others were holding a plate of them. Some of the dish were in soup form and some fried. Either way, it filled the room with a delicious sea-food smell.

Adira smirked, seeing a familiar dish she hadn't seen in years and smelt the mouth-watering smell in the room. She had a vague memory of what it all tasted like, but she missed it. And no doubt about it, it was Mikasa's cooking, being top one in her batch of the 104th group of soldiers who joined the Survey Corps. Obviously, they went out the walls as quickly as possible, probably during the night, to the beach she showed them–at least, gave the directions to–and grabbed any animals and sea food or anything that they'd never seen before and came back as fast as possible. Surprisingly, they did it all in three days. And also, it was a good thing Armin knew seashells were not to eat.

"Never knew you could do it," Adira remarked, starring at each individual plate. No doubt, they even added some spices to make it look and smell yummier–maybe even taste better.

"You bet we can. We went through all that trouble, rushing up everything we could. Haven't slept for three days and needed to beat a titan," Eren mumbled and she finally noticed the eye bugs everyone had from lack of sleep. Sometimes she spotted people nearly spilling the plate and bobbing their heads in exhaustion. She wondered if they even took a break when they came back.

Adira sat up straight and gave them a challenging look.

"Well then, let's see what you've got."

And in a flash, there was a bunch of plates–more than a dozen–all over the table which she was seated on and Adira sweat dropped.

"You don't expect me to eat this all, do you?"

There was silence and she got the message: they did. She started questioning their common sense, and how they survived various trips outside the walls without getting eaten by titans. She sighed.

"Guys, seriously?"

She shook her head, like she was disappointed at their lack of brains.

"If you really want to know the history of the place, there better be no food left..." And just for the sake of it, she added, "Don't eat the shells."

* * *

"Hmm... Never knew Mikasa could cook this well..." Adira complimented said girl, giving her an approved smile, which she returned back as a 'thank you'.

But someone had a word to her statement.

"Eh?! But I helped!" Armin said, making sure Mikasa didn't get all the credit and glory for her wonderful cooking. Hey, spices are needed in a dish!

"Bet you helped in the spices... only..." Levi remarked, making the kid feel lowly because it was somewhat true, making Armin shut up. He finished up his bowl and he wouldn't deny it tasted awesome.

"So, Adira... The deal...?" Eren reminded, slowly saying the words in case she would scold him for being in such a rush. He couldn't help it. Actually, no one could help it. It was the one thing they wanted to tell her while finishing their food. The taste was glamorous, but it couldn't out stand a humans' curiosity. She sighed and put down her utensils.

"Okay, so where do I begin...?"

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"The start. History, how life there was–everything, duh. What do you think we want to know? The number of kittens there were when you were age 4?" Levi asked, irritated by her obvious question. He wanted to know so much he could trade his soul to a demon to know!

"Oh, I think there was less than a thousand," Adira answered, then smirked at them. The Survey Corps took this as an 'uh-oh' sign.

"Questioning time over. Well, that was pretty quick."

For the first time ever, they actually shot a glare to their Corporal, which he did not reply to.

Though Armin, really good at not being angry at Levi, said, "But Adira, one question can't cover all the dishes we made for you! Maybe if you tell us everything that happened in your homeland, that could cover up every question we have for you!"

The said girl sighed.

"Fine. Ask me from question to question, since I'm not a good story teller, or the best in my tests."

* * *

"A long time ago, titans that came out of nowhere appeared, leading humanity to a brink of distinction. So the people thought of making the wall. At least...the people who didn't believe in my ancestors... You see, my family bloodline has always been intact to the underworld. Before the titans came, my mom said my several-great grandparents and their friends used to be sorcerers. Everyone kept on calling them people born from hell. There were times when some people traded their souls to the demon for any reason. But since the titans came, they made a risk taking deals, though saving a big number of humans. So they just started calling them angels, though cursed by a demon. Ironic, isn't it? An angel with a demon's curse.

"Though there were people who didn't believe, a single deal could save millions of people and ended up making the wall. The desperate ones went along with my family.

"But there is always a catch, so they started making a loop hole with the deal. When the person with the deal dies, they are doomed to hell for eternity in pain. That's why they passed it on to their child before they died, though death was unexpected. That's why I wasn't allowed outside, while everyone else could. My mom had the curse, that's why she sympathized with me and allowed me to go to the beach once. Though, that was completely ignoring the fact that when I step out, the defense will go down. They all thought the titans weren't going to try. They were wrong.

"They never blamed me. Everyone there knew it would be unfair for a child to have to keep her imaginations and experiences low. They never really had regrets, since they knew if they tried saving me, the place would also be saved. That's how they were taught to be. My place was filled up less and less fights. I guess my family has always been treated with respect.

"They never really explained to us how the deal works. It's 'too risky' or something. Or it's either I forgot, since I a) didn't really listen, or b) ditched class. So I can't really explain how it works.

"Well, when my friends and I got back, we already found the whole place in chaos. People dying, fighting, trying to kill the titans. They could've managed, but the titans were coming everywhere. Unlike yours, where they only come from one hole in Wall Maria, and that other wall. Even if I was already inside, they have crossed the line where it would stop them. But at least they stopped multiplying.

"My friends immediately knew what to do. One of them was trying to find a good place where I'd be kept safe and the rest already sprang to any nearby house where they could find their gear for killing. Unlike in the walls, everyone knows how to kill, because the titans can get through anytime, starting from age 7. The other kids, sadly, were out playing and got killed before their parents knew it.

"After getting me out of the chaos, my friend went to help too. I was complaining, of course, of why I couldn't come and help the rest too. I was trained too! But then she said that it was everyone's priority to keep me safe–saving the place. It's as if they'd rather risk their lives instead of losing their home. Though, I guess it's sort of the same. I guess they thought it still had a future

"I waited for hours and nearly everything became quiet. I waited a bit more, then decided to go out. When I got into the battle field, it was empty. Not a single live soul was there, or at least a struggling one. I searched the whole place, but I couldn't find anyone. I finally decided that everyone died.

"My first instinct was to go home, see if my hounds were still okay, since titans don't eat them. But they would've been crushed or got into panic mode. When I got there, I saw them like they are now–several feet taller than me! I already knew that it was my father's doing. He always told me as a kid, that if there was ever trouble he would make my dogs bigger, so to protect me. I always thought it was a joke, or a story. I have never felt so wrong in my life.

"So then after that, all I did was survive living outside. Obviously, I wouldn't want to stay in a deserted home, in a deserted place. And then...

"Then I met you guys,"Adira finished. She eyed everyone and saw half of them in tears and some trying to pretend they were not crying. Some were looking away, as if to hide their face in case of any traceable emotions to be found

Levi, some of the few who were either good at keeping their emotions or were emotionless, asked her, "You said you 'decided that they were dead'. Is there any possibility that they survived? I mean, if your friend died–the one who hid you–wouldn't that mean that the others who lived don't know about your whereabouts, or if you even escaped the titans?"

"I have no idea."

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev**

 **Note: A reader asked me if there was a reason why Hunter and Legion were black and white. I said I just did it for fun. Then she said she thought there was because 'black' was like a demon and 'white' was like an angel, which fits perfectly to the title 'An Angel With A Demon Curse'. Honestly, why didn't I think of that?! That is so awesome.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"... Who's this one?" Adira asked the other soldiers, looking through old photos of the soldiers who have been and currently are in the Survey Corps. She was just snooping around the place and found it untouched. (*cough*erwin's room*cough*) So she just started skipping through pages and whatnot, then found someone in particular she wanted to ask about.

Levi sighed, knowing beforehand that she was going to ask him.

"It's just some guy who's currently out for a bit," Levi answered in advance.

"Said he was going to find someone years before. I think his name was... probably Nathan. He never gave us a background, or has files. Just came up here by random and said he wanted to be a soldier. Nathan was good–just didn't know how to use the 3D Maneuver Gear. Well," he scoffed. "at least he was better than you."

For the first time ever, Adira did not say anything against him, which surprised the whole Survey Corps. Instead, she was starring at the photo in deep thought, eyes gleaming loneliness. It wasn't an odd sight, her eyes. They would always see her like that from time to time, just starring off into space. But by now, it showed less and less–this was a first for the last two weeks.

"Nathan..." she whispered, then closed the book. She stood up in her seat and began walking towards the door to outside. She stopped midway, and glanced at Levi, asking, "Nathan Henderson…?"

Levi nodded and everyone saw an obvious darkness formed in her eyes. Then she asked, "When's he coming back?"

For a moment, Levi did not want to answer her. Was there a possibility that she knew Nathan? Yes. Was there a possibility it will just cause chaos? Yes. Did he have the right to go on to her personal business that goes beyond a Corporal-to-Cadet relation? Well, possibly no. So moving aside his thoughts, he replied, "Maybe tomorrow or after that."

"I see..." And that was all she said before turning her back on them to step out of the door.

Once she stepped out, the silenced room started to burst into chatter. They wouldn't worry about her trying to overhear–they knew that even her, anyone with a mood like that would have less energy of worrying. Of course, they only had one subject of the conversation: Adira.

"Did you see that?"

"Duh. I bet there's something up with Nathan."

"Could it be Nathan was from where Adira came from?"

"It's possible, and it all fits!"

"Yeah, I mean, why would she just stop at a random dude?"

"Maybe he's dead?"

"Or since she never really saw him, and it was not that long ago..."

"Maybe because she thinks he's cute? I mean, she's as of age..."

"That doesn't even make sense..."

"Well, if she ever did, she would have looked a my pictures!" *coughjeancough*

Levi, on the other hand, was one of those who were just staying silent. A lot would think he didn't care at all. Why would he? He was just the Corporal. But in truth, he was one of the most worried about her. How was this going to end up?

* * *

Adira woke up in the same place the first time she was titled 'missing' inside the walls. Though, she awoke not to any voices. Instead, the sunlight, reaching her eyes, woke her up. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Once she opened one, she saw Levi starring at her, his usual expression. Wait–what the hell?

"Took you long enough. I was about to wait another five minutes before I decided to ruin your sleep," he said, proving his presence was real, instead of a dream.

"Well, like we all expected: the soldiers of the Military Police request of you in court. Probably by tomorrow."

"Eh?" she sighed, scratching the back of her head in what seemed to be annoyance. "They're so late."

Levi seemed to get irritated with the reaction of the girl in front of him. He was most probably expecting her to react anyway besides the way she did. It was as if she didn't even care if she was supposed to go to court and might–might—get locked up. Was she not worried at all? Or was she stupid enough to not care?

Levi decided to just chill for the day and don't mind how hot-headed he gets when it's about Adira. He took a deep and silent breath and said, "Whatever."

Leaving her to follow behind him. Whether or not she did, she would look for food anyway.

* * *

"Tell me, , how can you be certain that your so-called pets will not kill any citizen and act rebellion?" the judge asked the girl who seemed not interested or frightened at all. She looked bored as hell being in the court room.

"Well, for one, I'm certain because I trust my pets."

The answer did not satisfy anyone.

"For two, they won't do anything unless you do anything to me."

This annoyed everyone, including Levi of the Survey Corps. The other soldiers of the Legion were just worried for her mental state.

"Three, they like dog food–not flavored humans."

Yeah... This just made them think she had the mind of a child...

The judge, trying to keep himself by shouting that she was talking like a cretin.

"And how do we know we can trust you?" he asked instead.

The girl scoffed, as if the answer was obvious.

"Trust me? Who couldn't!"

It seemed to everyone else in the room, she was taking this business as a joke. Although, she continued her statement with something much more accurate.

"You do know I could've betrayed everyone in the Survey Corps a long time ago, and wipe them off the face of the earth, getting eaten by monsters. Huh, I doubt even your so-called 'strongest of humanity' can withstand hundreds of titans surrounding us."

 _So-called?! What doe she mean by so-called?!_ Levi thought harshly, though outside his face didn't change. Who knew?

This time, Adira smirked at the judge knowingly.

"I know you're not stupid. You know my hounds can knock down Wall Rose any moment as if it were toy blocks. By the size and power of them, no one stands a chance, not knowing where their Achilles Heel is."

By this time, the court room was dead silent, their faces pale and sweat dripping.

"Is this a threat, Ms. Chernick?" he asked, as calmly as ever.

She raised a brow, saying the most epic thing that only stupidly fearless and movie heroes say.

"Oh, am I?"

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Corporal Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levy, Levi, Lemmy, Lemon, Lemonade, Lemony Lemona–oh whatever. Corporal Levi!" Adira called repeatedly to him, who was seriously snubbing her. How could tide (a cleaning brand) be more important than her?!

"A titan broke Wall Rose!" she yelled and finally caught Levi's attention.

He dropped the tide pack, threw what he was washing on the ground and jumped to his feet.

"What?! From where?!" he exclaimed, though his face didn't change at all. Only his atmosphere and tiny part of the way he said it seemed to follow the situation. Hmm... She started wondering what he looked like when this girl 'Petra'–from stories of Hanji, she guessed that there was a spark in their relationship, which sadly ended with death–died. He couldn't be that heartless, even if he was Levi!

Then she remembered what she came here for, and finally replied.

"Well, actually titans have yet to do that."

This just got Levi very, very irritated.

"But there is something I came here for. You see, I was just walking, tralalalala, then Commander saw me and asked if I could get him some whatever on the list. He said he was on a rush to get to a meeting, and practically I was the only one he had time to say to. Since I don't know where the hell it is, where to go and I don't want to go alone, I just decided to bring you along. Please?"

"Tch. Why don't you ask Nathan?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Corporal. Choose your tone and words–you sound like a jealous guy," Adira said, rolling her eyes at the somewhat-pink Levi–though she didn't notice. "Nathan is out, actually."

He was silent for a while, then sighed.

"And then you just waltz in anywhere and found me first."

She nodded.

"Seriously–a second option?"

"... Who ever said you weren't... Um... Number zero which is, like, the beginning of beginnings?" she said, trying to cover up. She wasn't exactly the 'insulting kind' when she needed someone or something. Besides, weren't they close friends already?

"Tch. Whatever."

With that, he went to the sink and washed his hands which were full of soap foam. He dried up with a towel, and rolled down his sleeves. Amazingly, he got to do his chores without staining his clothes at all. It was all perfectly fine. As expected of a clean freak of a Corporal, right?

* * *

"Hey, do you have cash?" Adira asked Levi as she eyed a necklace behind a glass of a jewelry shop which seemed to catch her attention. It was a simple kind–small chain and the pendant was a shaped like David's star. They were just going to get Erwin's request when she stopped abruptly and started to stare at the said object.

Her 'friend' growled and said, "Even if I did, I wouldn't give you any. You said Commander Erwin only needed to get some groceries," he selfishly answered, impatient

"Please?" she insisted

Then he heard it. The whispering of some eavesdropping guys who happened to hear what he'd said to her.

"Hey, isn't that Corporal Levi of the Survey Corps?"

"Yeah, and who's that girl?"

"I don't know, but he's being awfully mean to her. I mean, they seem to be going out together but he won't do as the girl asked."

"Yeah, what kind of guy does that? In my opinion, he's not being a gentleman at all!"

"She already said please."

"Huh, if I was with that girl I'd spend all my life savings on her. Like–"

Levi faced at their direction–mostly at the guy who just spoke–and showed them his usual face. Although it was more hardened so it looked 'scarier'. Immediately, the guys scurried forward and faced away, knowing Levi's skill and fearing it.

Tch.

He didn't get why he was so bothered by , he would just let it pass and take them as idiots, but what happened back there? He looked at Adira who didn't seem to hear any of them–possibly not even caring–and the necklace she wanted, sighing.

"You really want it badly?" he asked and got several nods from her.

He went to the seller and asked how much, receiving a rather unpleasant high price. Although Adira was about to tell him to forget about it and urge them to leave, Levi got his wallet and handed the seller the exact money anyway. Adira was surprised he actually paid and handed it to her right after getting it. He began walking away and she ran up to him.

"Um… I'll pay you back later. I promi–"

Levi cut her off, waving a hand at her.

"No need making such a promise," was all he said and it shut her up.

The raven-haired girl was silent for a bit and let out a small giggle. Levi looked confused and she gave him a smile.

"Thanks Corporal. You're the best!" she said while giving him a quick hug.

His face turned different shades of red at once and he had to look away.

"Tch. It was nothing," he said, nearly stuttering but was able to keep it in. He also had to stop a small smile from forming on his lips. The following silence felt uncomfortable and he needed tos ay something that he thought of before he said anything stupid to stop it.

"So, why did it catch your attention anyway?"

The question seemed to surprise her.

 _Did she think I was that self-absorbed to not care about anything else?!_ he screamed at himself in annoyance with the girl. But he didn't say it out loud. Instead, he just gave her a look to giver her explanation. Hopefully, it was something worth his pay.

Adira seemed to stare into space for a moment, probably remembering. Heck, Levi didn't know much about her life. Only some few general parts that everyone else knew. She could easily threaten everyone about his life story and he wouldn't be able to retort at her. He would be powerless for a first.

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Well, you know those expressions like 'reach for the stars'?" she asked and he nodded for a yes.

"I guess...it's sort of like that.

"You already know I've been forbidden to go anywhere, right? Honestly, the beach is what I've been craving to go to for the most. It's been my 'life goal'. I've always called it 'my star' since it's someplace I just feel I need to go to. The irony of what it led to, huh?

"Also, it's been a dream of my mother too, but she'd never been there. Like me, we've only seen pictures and heard stories about that place. She knew me for calling it a star–she used the same term.

"She always gave anything with a star shape for Christmas or my birthday–any occasion actually. I did the same. It's been some sort of routine. I missed it so much...

"I guess I can say it reminds me of home. Even if...it reminds me of my curse all too well. If that happened the day I left for my star...

"You can tell that may be the reason why my mom also insisted to let me go there for once. I still wonder if she regrets doing so... It killed her and everyone else except Na-"

Levi cut her off for two reasons: one is that she looked as if she was about to cry and two is because he did not want to hear Nathan's name–again—coming out from that mouth.

"I doubt she does," he said, shifting his feet. He was never good at comforting girls–comforting anyone, in fact. Like we all know, he's not someone you'd call soft. He's steel. Levi spotted some nearby shop and muttered to her to wait for a while. When he returned, he gave her the most unusual thing he would give. He thanked that there wasn't any crowd and they were outside already.

Adira was shocked when this was dumped–yes, he turned normal enough to be Levi to dump it–into her arms. It was...weird. In her hands was a bear–a star in the middle to add the pleasure–and Levi stuffed a chocolate bar into her mouth just to keep her from saying anything.

"Tch. Shut up for once," he said and strutted forward without her in a quicker pace than before.

"Cry your eyes out later. And...Commander's shopping can wait."

* * *

Apparently Levi did not lead Adira into the grocery shop. Instead, they ended up in front of an arcade where he entered without hesitation, proving to her this wasn't a joke.

She starred at awe after him. What was it with him today? She couldn't point out the difference in him today but she knew that he was acting a bit...out of character. It was as if everything had changed–which frightened her a bit. Maybe he was going to die? Or maybe he was going into a small transformation until–BAM! He becomes this pink loving dude who paints rainbows and bakes cakes! Now that is what you would call 'scary'!

Levi stopped his tracks, noticing she wasn't following, glancing behind him at the stunned girl.

"Well, are you coming or not?" he snapped. "You know, some people go here when they're trying to get rid of sad thoughts." Then he added, "And don't think I'm going soft. I still dislike you."

"Yes, sir." She saluted, suppressing a smile in her lips. "I know very much..."

* * *

"Fuck you!" Levi yelled, giving Adira a glare as she laughed. He was certain she cheated on the game they were just playing.

She gave him a tongues out and replied, "Well, first of all you're the one who brought me here, loser." Though she received the most intense glare she would ever see, a smile was still plastered across her face.

"Tch. Just a reminder, Cadet: I'm still the Corporal," he said and strolled away from the arcade and onto his way back home. "We better get going too. It's getting quite late."

The girl pouted.

"Eh–but I'm just getting started!"

Either way, Levi had his mind set on leaving already. It was the 'come with me or be left' sort of thing.

"You're fine now, right?"

She nodded.

"Good. That was the whole point why I dragged you here and wasted my money," he told her, actually flattering her–even if she wouldn't admit it was really affecting her.

"Corporal Levi..."

He glanced at her questioningly. She gave him the most innocent and cute smile he'd ever received.

"Thanks so much for today."

There was a tinge of pink on her cheeks, since she didn't really thank a lot of people. And thanking Levi was really one thing she never expected she would say. She also added, "You're the best!"

Levi whipped his head to look forward, his face turning red. A smile crept to his face and he stayed quiet. Silence was between the two as they crossed the park. It wasn't the awkward silence–it was really comfortable.

"Hey, Corporal. I've been wondering. What's the date today?" she asked.

Levi was confused with the question, judging on his surprised expression, shocked as well. And then he realized: striving for survival for four years, practically trying to stay away from your old life–who could keep track of their calendar? So instead of questioning her for such a stupid question, he replied, "It's actually the 31st of December."

"The day before New Years..."

She smiled and he looked over to her and asked why she was smiling. She giggled.

"Honestly, I just think it's really a New Year... Maybe it sounds cheesy but...I'm just glad everything's gotten better. Someone's alive and... Well, I got to have new friends. Like you, Corporal."

If it was ever possible, it seemed that the shade of red Levi's face was now was darker. But still, he smiled when she said that.

"Me too, I guess."

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan from Quotev**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"...What's this?" Erwin asked Adira, holding out a teddy bear that she practically threw at him when she arrived. He asked for the assigned groceries, which Levi and her had forgotten, and this was what he got.

"Um..." The girl gave him the best smile she could muster.

"Happy New Years?"

He sighed, though placed the bear on his table anyway.

"I'll just ask Connie to do it tomorrow... At least you seemed to enjoy yourself there."

He gave an amused smile and she might have seen a glint in his eyes saying he knew the bear was for her but he wouldn't say it to keep her from embarrassment.

"Thank you anyway, I guess."

 _This is Corporal's fault!_ Adira wanted to say, but decided to keep her mouth shut. Instead, she excused herself to her room and finally got to relax on her bed.

Despite what she thought, she didn't regret though. Thinking back to it, she did enjoy her little trip–very much so. When at first Levi seemed like the most serious, uptight, boring kind of person who could just show off his skill–which he did–he was actually a fun guy to be with, if you got to know him. He just gave off the wrong impression. Scary–might be true, but that didn't mean he didn't have a soft side! Boring–not true at all! If you ever get to challenge him and win, he'll be spoiled, complain and accuse you of being a cheater! He was ten times worse than a child in that way!

She shook her head and sighed. But a smile was still placed on her lips as she recalled her day. Then suddenly, there were something like popping sounds outside her room. Actually, it started sounding like booming. Adira got up and looked out to her window which was practically next to her bed and saw what she'd missed for four years.

"Fireworks," she whispered. It was New Years! She lay back again, but the display still seen. She slept to the pictures of New Years.

* * *

"Corporal," Adira said, looking at the said man in the eyes.

"I have to go... I can't-I can't just let you guys do all the fighting for me! I can't live forever, anyway. I can't even pass this curse to anyone! Corporal, please..."

It hurt him to see her like this and say something like that, too. But she didn't know yet of his feelings. So it was either now or never.

Levi nodded at her. She was about to go, when he caught her arm.

"Just one thing before you go," he asked her, making her stare at him, waiting.

"I just..."

He kissed her on the lips before finishing. Adira was caught on surprise, but melted into it. When they parted, Levi continued,

"I just wanted you to know... I love you, Adira..."

There was an obvious blush on his smiled.

"I love you too... Levi..." she replied, using his name for the first time, making Levi go red to his ears.

"Now, don't die out there," she said.

"You're facing at humanity's strongest," he reminded.

"Of course I won't."

Adira woke up, gasping for breaths. What the hell was that? The fighting that was going around like a blur... The kiss... The confession... And why would she tell him 'don't die out there'? It was as if...

It was as if it was the last battle.

Adira gasp and closed her mouth.

"It's just a dream... W-We don't have to...face her... Yeah, don't think like that, Adira... We don't have to... Think of the bright side..."

The picture of the kiss crossed her mind, and she mentally cursed herself. Her face went red.

"Just one night of getting along and I get this? I must be getting insane."

She spent her morning, trying to vanish any thoughts of Levi.

* * *

"Armin, what are you doing in the library, up so early?" Hanji asked, yawning as she entered through the big wooden doors.

"S-Squad Leader!" Armin exclaimed, putting down the book he was currently reading and stood up to salute. He probably looked ridiculous, wearing only his pajamas.

"Well... I was just researching on the information Adira told us the other day..."

Hanji began to look interested.

"Why do you need to research?"

She knew Armin was a smart guy and most of his theories were correct. Armin put on a serious face and walked over to her, getting a book from the table. Actually, the table was filled with open books, bookmarked. This made Hanji worry and wonder how long he had been there. Wondered if he even slept the night before!

"I just thought there was something odd of what she said," he replied.

"I'm not saying she gave us the false fact. I just think...she left out a piece–a big one. There was something wrong, so I had to look it up.

"Then I began searching the books about both sorcery and titans. Or anything that could relate! I found some things about keeping something certain away from a place. It says something like 'keep their mother bone' or something like that. I don't really understand anything about it.

"But to my guess, there is a mother of all titan. I'm not really sure, but how else could they keep on coming and attacking mankind? So I thought, maybe she's being kept somewhere–maybe even trapped! But of course, all I searched on might be wrong.

"I thought of this 'missing part' not only because of this gut feeling, or it doesn't really make sense. Remember that library we saw that time, in her homeland? Well, every book I searched on, there were actually missing pages.

"It wasn't that obvious. It was carefully torn off and since the books that were torn were old, it seemed normal. The numbering system on the book wasn't 'one, two, three'. It was just some other language–and in symbols or something. I kind of found a pattern and when I found that the pages skipped, I looked around the book. Then I noticed the tear, not very noticeable.

"Which lead me to that conclusion. And also, I'm not really sure if Adira knows herself. I found the recent ones were not damaged. No missing pages or what not. It's as if they're keeping it from the people too! It seemed to be torn before the titans even attacked her place!

"And when she told us the story, I saw her expression didn't really give clues she was leaving out a part or anything.

"I asked Nathan their history. He told me the exact same thing she said, with the same part missing."

Hanji was silent for a while, thinking. Armin was nearly afraid she didn't believe a thing he said. But then she finally told him,

"We need to talk to Commander."

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan from Quotev**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"I know nothing," Adira said, firmly crossing her arms and held her head high. If ever she was lying, the Survey Corps couldn't think of anyway to get her to tell the truth. If she was telling the truth, it would be harder to believe. They trusted her, but well... Everyone lies every now and then, right? And Armin had a hunch that she _was_ lying. Nothing else would make sense. Nathan, on the other hand, seemed to think he could pull this off with child's play.

"Do you pinky swear it?"

Nod.

"Do you cross your heart?"

Nod.

"Do you wish to die if you're lying?"

Nod.

"Trade everything you have?"

Nod.

"Become my maid for a day?"

...Nod.

"I think she's telling the truth."

Erwin was neither impressed nor convinced. Nor was anyone else.

"Adira," Jean said, first his voice was gentle until, "tell the truth!"

"Okay. Let's say I'm lying. If I tell you anything I could be bluffing. Anything I say just to satisfy could be false, because I wasn't lying in the first place," she replied.

"Then how do we know if you're lying or not?" Levi scoffed.

"Easy," she answered in an instant. "How could you not trust _me_?"

Silence.

"Okay, so I lied once in a while. Yeah, I kind of tricked Squad Leader into thinking Commander and Corporal had a love affair…"

WTF?!

"…but told her I was only kidding. I kind of told Mikasa that Jean and Eren were fighting over Armin…"

MORE WTF?!

"…but I told her off. I also said to Connie that Berthold and Reiner were–"

"Wait," Erwin paused her for a while, his face confused. "Why is all of this about boys love?!"

"Because I'm too nice to humiliate my own gender," the girl answered bluntly.

"I like Ymir and Krista. I can't even think of anything to offend Misaka's pride – she's way too awesome. Squad Leader's nice. And as it goes. Besides, Corporal's mean, Berthold and Reiner are no fun, Jean is an ass. Eren and Armin will pretty much not mind."

"Sexist, not legit, and yeah, I think Eren and Armin mind," Levi commented.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, anyway, even I don't know much about it. But I guess I can tell you a part of what I know. Yes, for the spell to work out, we need a sample for it, since it was one too powerful. So what better choice than what keeps titans alive? And I know what you're thinking: just kill the damn person.

"Well, that is next to impossible. She – yeah, it _is_ a woman – is, like, invincible! Indestructible! You know at least 10 master sorcerers put up a fight to chain the bitch. They found out her weakness, used it against her, blah blah blah. But after that, they were cursed, and they all died without anyone knowing what the weakness was.

"And then, after years, some people came back to see if she was still there, but they found her dead. No one can really explain what happened. But the question was: then why are there still titans?

"Somehow – look, I never really pay attention to my dad's fucked up lectures which always twists to become all about _his_ life — they found that there was another curse leaking about. After the death of her, they found a person to whom the curse was passed on. They had to kill the person — but then, right before they actually killed the person, the curse was passed on again.

"So practically, it was impossible to end it. Until you find the weakness of the spell, because practically, every spell has one. There's always the catch. And even if you did find out, you still have to find out how the hell you _kill_ the person, or whatever the weakness is. The person, as I heard, is supposed to become more sharp and whatnot. It's sort of like the curse giving self-defense. And even if the person is joining our side, it's as if they get manipulated and turn evil.

"So, too bad," she ended, clearly relieved to get it out of her system and to explain they _cannot_ fight the one.

Then she added a little information, "And so far, I know that it's currently a girl somewhere out there — I have a vague memory of the location. But she is also, as they say, one of the most hard to defeat. At least 30 sorcerers died trying to chain her. And what luck do you guys have of doing it?"

It became quiet. The Survey Corps were never like that unless in battle or anxiety. But Erwin was another topic.

"We don't rely on luck," he said, his face showing not a sign of anything else but firm belief.

"And there was never a problem that cannot be solved by the Survey Corps. We'll end it, even if we have to die."

The black-haired girl shrugged and stood up.

"Suit yourself," she said.

"But it's really not will."

"It's more of..."

She smiled, but it wasn't the regular kind. It was...different.

"…how fast you can run, think and die."

She left the room, those words hanging in the air. They began to wonder. Was Adira actually frightened by the thought? What could be more scary...

Than a never-ending battle?

* * *

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev**

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait! But I'll make it up to you guys today, so get ready to read some chapters!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Is today a special occasion? Because your silence is absolutely rare," Levi stated, raising a brow at the girl in front of him. As he'd exited the building for cleaning duty outdoors, the first thing — or person, he should say to be nice — he'd seen had been her, laying on the grass of the field, awake but unnaturally quiet. Her eyes had been starring at the sky, admiring the clouds. That is, until Levi had come to view.

She sat up and rolled her eyes at him.

"Haha, very funny," she told him, sounding very pissed off.

"And I was just relaxing — something I've never actually done since forever. But I see I can't since I'm seeing your jackass face."

"I'm glad you noticed how devilishly handsome I am," he replied sarcastically. From his observation, he noticed how, indeed, it seemed she may really be needing some time to relax. A lot had been going on, he guessed. And with someone a bit too much hyperactive, she should be exhausted.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" she said, not exactly denying. Although she didn't show any appeal to the conversation, until she added, "But you can do something useful."

This sparked Levi's interest.

"And what would that be?"

"Remember that place we went to last time? You know, when we were supposed to get Commander Erwin's stuff?"

"Yeah..."

Levi eyed her suspiciously.

"So, what for? Are you actually falling for me and asking me on a date?" He raised a brow. She knew he was only half-joking. Maybe it probably happened already, so he didn't exactly have the hesitation to say so.

She shook her head and sighed. He really was an idiot.

"You're really a jackass. Possibly a dumbass, too."

"I only learn from the best."

Adira laughed at this comment and Levi gave a small smile of success. Then Hanji appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Corporal Levi," she greeted, an amused twinkle in her eyes and her lips held a smug smirk. Adira and Levi didn't know why.

"Glad you found courage to flirt with someone. But Commander Erwin requests of you to come immediately. Planning the next 'outside the walls expedition' maybe."

Levi turned red and gave a sharp glare at her. It seemed she wasn't fazed.

"First of all…" he began. "…I wasn't doing any sort. And tell Commander I'll be there in a short while."

Adira was laughing hard.

"Corporal? Flirting?" she asked, astounded at the remark. As if both of them just could not be in the same sentence.

"That's both hilarious and vulgar!"

Levi growled in reply but said nothing. Hanji only grinned.

"Well, I'm just going to tell Commander you're sort of busy right now."

She eyed both of them and shrugged, then grinned again.

"Don't worry. I won't tell him anything. Now, don't be disturbed!"

Then she left before any of them could say a word.

"Okay...?"

Levi didn't know what Hanji meant. And he didn't want to think about it. Anything that ran through her mind — Levi tried to not get involved. Instead of wondering about it, he just brushed it off. Like what he always did. So he continued their conversation with Adira where they'd left off.

"So what do you need?"

The girl shook her head.

"Nothing. Never mind."

She stood up from her place and brushed some grass of her back and butt. She smiled at Levi and said, "Anyway, Commander is waiting, right? Better not make him wait too long."

She skipped towards their base, Levi's eyes trailing behind her. He sighed and shook his own head.

"Serious, I just don't get that woman."

 _But I guess it's a first. A conversation, multiple smiles at me and some laughs. And I don't even know what I'm thinking about..._

He stopped his train of thought and headed inside himself.

* * *

"Three weeks?" Levi asked, repeating what Erwin just said to confirm. He got a nod in reply. This was the next time they would go outside the walls. It was always announced early since, well, you just gamble your life. And then in a few days, it's the new recruits. Levi wasn't expecting much, but he heard some rumors that maybe more soldiers may participate since there hadn't been that many death last time and they rumored that they'd discovered something big, but no one knew what.

No one except them, of course.

Erwin nodded. Levi noticed how he seemed a bit unusual.

"Is there anything wrong, Commander?" he decided to ask. Whatever it was, if it made Erwin panic a bit, Levi had to hear.

"Well..." Erwin's voice croaked, so he cleared up his throat and said it again.

"Well, Adira said she knew where the possible host is now. But there is a possibility she is already dead. If we ever find that she's dead — like her bones, she said it will be very difficult to know who the next one is. They just blend in with the crowd and go unnoticed. There are even times they don't know for themselves."

"Isn't there a way to find out?"

"She said there is usually a mark on the bones of the person — but we'll only see if she's dead. And the person may experience nightmares. From some interrogations, she said, they found that the nightmares are usually about the incident with her home. Or maybe even becoming one with the titan. Some who get really paranoid — not all things are confirmed — tend to suicide, too."

"Anything else, Commander?"

"Well, she also said that there is a chance the curse will be lifted right before we finally kill the person. It happens all the time, so no one is able to lift the curse. But then she said she has a clue, how. She said 'coincidentally, my curse was made exactly one year after the titans attacked, and there is more to this curse than anyone else knows'."

Levi got impatient a bit, but didn't dare raise his voice to Erwin.

"So how do we kill it?"

He used 'it' like the host was just a mere puppet without a life. Like the person him/herself was the monster.

Erwin gave a distasteful look.

"I'm not sure if she's on our side or not," he said, now confusing Levi.

"She said she won't tell."

* * *

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Are you really going to get stubborn with me right now?!" Hanji snapped at Levi, irritated for a first.

"Now, go ask her around and get some information or kill me now!"

Levi liked the latter option better, though he did think about the first. He could make Adira slip-tell him about some 'secrets' since the girl wouldn't tell his commander. But why him? Levi much preferably liked Hanji would talk to her instead — girl to girl talk. But no, she had her complaints.

Levi was closer to her — yeah, right.

Levi was better at this than her — he was better, but Levi was a no-no in socializing.

Levi is in love with her — now, that was just absurd.

But no matter how much he reasoned, Hanji disagreed. Only a few knew about the information. Who knew if someone might try killing the girl? Now, no one would want that, would they?

So, Levi was here at Adira's room.

"Hang out with me," was what he said. He didn't know how to do things that were not an order, so when he'd said it, it had sounded more like a command than a question.

She raised a brow.

"Pardon?"

He got irritated.

"Just dress up. We'll be going out in a while."

He slammed the door close behind him, leaving. Well, that as how you treat a lady.

* * *

Adira rolled her eyes after he left.

"Loser," she scoffed. She shook her head in disapproval.

"Seriously, you need to know how to ask someone on a date properly. No way in hell will I fucking go out with someone with that attitude.

She realized she said date and slapped her mouth.

"No, now that is vulgar. Something like a bad word!" she lectured herself. She sighed and groaned. She let herself fall to her bed.

"I'm seriously getting crazy..."

She looked over to her window where she saw Ymir and Krista just chilling out.

"...I don't know why I'm doing this."

* * *

Levi got back, wearing some casual clothes that he had. He had only few, since he didn't go out much. These were just in case of emergency. Was this an emergency? Apparently, yes. And if Adira wouldn't talk today — heck, he would have to go shopping.

Levi just wore a simple yellow shirt and a black hoodie, which seemed a size too big for him. He had grey cargo pants and black sneakers. It may be simple clothes, but if anyone saw him, they would take pictures of this once in a blue moon event. Levi was not in uniform outside!

He knocked on the girl's door, waiting impatiently. There was no reply.

 _When is this woman going to–_

Levi's thoughts were ceased when the door suddenly jerked open, revealing Adira.

She wore a blue blouse, the sleeves reaching her elbows, tucked into her fluffy white skirt, that reached to just above the knee. Her thick brown belt hid where both articles of clothing met and she wore short heels. Her hair was tied up into a high pony tail, unlike her usual way of just letting it fall on her shoulders.

 _Well, she looks beau–_

Levi stopped himself. He just had to act casual, and Hanji told him how to act which was really stupid. So, he just turned around and started to walk to the door leading outside.

"Hurry up," he growled.

She rolled her eyes, but tagged along.

"Well, someone's a buzz kill," she scoffed.

Levi ignored her at first, continuing his way to the mall with his 'date' trailing behind him. But he thought over it and just decided to play along Hanji's little 'game'.

"But I've got to say, you look amazing tonight," he complimented, exaggerating the word amazing.

Adira suddenly got self-conscious and tugged her skirt. Her face was red which she hoped was not too visible.

"R-Really, now?" she replied, trying to act as though it didn't affect her. But it didn't work.

He smirked.

 _Gottcha_.

He stopped in his tracks, resulting in her nearly bumping into him and turned around.

"Yes, you are. Though I like your hair better…"

He grabbed her scrunchy and removed it, causing her hair to fall back into its original form.

"…like this," he finished.

"You really are an eye-catcher."

Although he was saying that for the sake of the Scouting Corps, he did mean he liked her hair the same way she always wore it.

Adira's face turned redder, if that was even possible, and Levi noticed. But she just tried to scoff and snatch her scrunchy back.

"What happened to liking things neater?"

Levi thought over and realized his mistake. But then, a twinkle reached his eyes. He leveled his face in front of her, making sure they were just inches apart and gave her a smug smirk.

"Does that mean you tied it up because you thought I'd like you more?"

"N-No!" she screamed. She became irritated and turned around, marching back to the base.

"I'm going home!"

Levi sighed.

 _I don't get this stuff._

He grabbed Adira's hand swiftly and started to drag her.

"H-Hey!" she complained.

At his touch, she was thinking she was going to explode. Teasing was getting her already, but contact was going to make things a lot harder. This usually didn't happen though — what was going on?

"Fine, fine."

He let go and she nearly wished for the warmth of his hand again, but thought against it.

"Alright, I'll stop."

He put his hands up in surrender, rolling his eyes.

"Now, can we please just go?"

The girl huffed and started to march in front of him.

"Tch."

* * *

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 _The girl has serious issues,_ Levi thought, seeing the immediate mood change of his female companion when they arrived at the mall. He first took her to some good ice-cream store. It only cooled her down a bit. He also took her to shopping, which she took years in. And then the arcade.

As he now knew, she loved the arcade. So, that would practically stay at the top of the list of Levi's 'Where to bring Adira to'. Well, not that he was listing it down or something...

"Hey, Corporal!" she called, motioning for him to be with her quick.

"Hurry up!"

He sighed. Seriously. Since when had she been in good terms with him? Because here, it seemed like forever or something. He went over to what the girl was fussing about and saw some scary booth she wanted to be in.

"Please come with me?!" she begged, clasping her hand together in a praying manner.

"I cannot go in alone."

Levi couldn't say no. Of course, there was the mission and everything. Then there was also that gut feeling...

"Whatever. Let's just make it quick."

Immediately after he agreed, scenarios flashed through his mind.

They were walking, walking, Adira was frightened and clutching to his arm and acting so paranoid. And then a 'monster' comes out and scares her and then she hugs Levi the whole trip, whimpering and crying and whatever girls do when they're with their–

 _What the fucking fuck Levi, just stop!_

Levi began cursing himself for the thought.

* * *

"Next," the employee called, asking for Levi and Adira to step inside. They'd been waiting in a line which went on a normal pace. Most of the people there were couples — honestly, Levi felt really uncomfortable. And instead of going in groups like normal horror booths, they went on pairs. The line moved at least every two minutes — just enough for the last couple to be far away from the next.

Levi and her went in. He looking like himself and her looking excited. Unlike most of the girls that went in before her, she didn't seem frightened. She actually looked forward to being scared. Levi had a feeling she wasn't used to going on booths like these. Maybe they didn't have them back in her home.

A minute later, so far so good. It was just dark, creepy looking like any time anywhere someone would jump out and scare them. No one had yet, though. But Levi knew it wasn't a rip off and they would be scaring. He'd seen various couples burst through the exit screaming and shouting. And yes — even the boys.

"Help... Please help... Why would no one help me?"

They passed an old woman, gray and stingy hair on her face. The clothes on her looked dirty and old and had some holes. Her voice was croaking and seemed brittle. She was muttering to herself, and holding out her hand to touch them. Her feet were blocking their way, so they had to walk over them. Her hand was searching for them in the air. Levi had to admit; it was creepy. It was his first time, too.

Adira, on the other had, looked more alert than scared.

"Does she really need help or do we just cross her?"

He though it was cute how she cared in a horror booth.

Levi barely noticed he called her cute.

"We should just cross her," he answered, dragging her along before she stopped in front of the woman. Suddenly, the woman grabbed her leg and started screaming.

"Why? Why are you leaving me here? Why are you letting me to die?!"

The screams then had some mixture of sobs.

"Have mercy... Have mercy..."

With a powerful tug, Levi pulled the female away from the old woman. Both of them were a bit shaken by surprise. They didn't expect her to move or scream.

"You okay?" he whispered to her.

"Well, she did have a strong grip. But I'm fine."

After that, they began to move again. But after only a few steps, they heard a moan.

Whoever was moaning didn't seem to say anything in particular. Or his/her words were incoherent. Then, they saw someone crawling on the floor. It was too dark to see the features of the face, but they confirmed it was a male wearing a wig and a long black and plain dress. The way he crawled made it look like each movement hurt. Levi suddenly felt queasy to his stomach, seeing the disoriented and pained face of his when a brief and sudden light burst.

The man was moving towards them. Since the pathway became narrow, they couldn't let the man pass through them. Levi began to feel claustrophobia kick in. He wasn't used to such small space since his fighting field was vast.

"How do they expect us to pass?!" Adira hissed at his ear quietly.

"The guy is blocking our way!"

Levi looked around. The guy was only a few meters away. His pace wasn't so fast but wasn't too slow. He'd reach them in maybe 30 seconds. Levi didn't want to guess. He intended to rest on the wall first. At least, what seemed be a wall. But when he started to rest on what seemed solid black, he fell with a yelp.

 _Yes, I didn't lean on a solid wall,_ Levi thought bitterly.

 _I fell on solid floor._ He rested on his elbow.

"Ouch," he groaned.

"Corporal!" Adira gasped.

"Where did you go?!"

Levi realized it was a cloth he leaned over. After he noticed, he immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her with him before she went any further or freaked out.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed.

You know those moments in movies where the girl falls on the guy and they are just stuck in that awkward position? Well, it was one of those scenes.

Well, it was a long three seconds until they realized: we should probably get off each other. So swiftly after that thought, Adira got off. Levi could see in the faint light a bit of pink on her face. Or was he only imagining?

So, the booth went on…

 **A/N: I don't own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Quotev**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"We're nearly there..." Levi stated, although it seemed he was reassuring himself more than he was reassuring Adira.

He didn't know how long it had been. It seemed like hours. But in real, maybe it had just been 5 minutes or so. He lost count on how many scarers they'd passed. Which ways were right or left. He never knew if he had any troubles, but he figured he was claustrophobic. He tried not showing his nervousness, though. And he forced his breathing to be normal. Not only for himself, but for Adira to think it was all okay. He was holding her hand, leading the way. Inside, he was afraid he'd be alone. It wasn't much scary for him. It was just weird, and creepy... It seemed to be more abnormal than titans.

Adira stopped, tugging Levi. He looked up at her and saw her eyes widen. He looked at what she was starring at, and his jaw dropped.

It was...spectacular.

He didn't even know how the crew did the effect, but...

Their surroundings changed from being dark and narrow, to a vast looking country side. Hills, houses far apart, trees, animals scurrying about. It was as if they were outside. It was brighter and seemed more calming. Until Levi noticed, from his left, somewhere far but stood tall. A wall. He had this queasy feeling in his stomach, when he saw what was happening.

A hand – a big one — appeared. It clutched the wall hard, making some bricks fall off. Citizens stared. Then, like a nightmare repeating, a head appeared. A titan's head. The biggest they had ever laid eyes on. Like a human, but skinless. It started to push the giant wall, breaking it faster than what it might have taken to build it. Within minutes, a giant hole had been formed. And titans started coming, eating the citizens.

It was the Wall Maria incident. Replaying like a video, in front of his eyes. That's why everyone was crying. The cruel people inserted the most horrifying thing anyone could do. The first of 100 years — when the titans invaded.

Adira saw Levi tensed and started pulling him.

"Come on..." she whispered to him.

Suddenly, she heard giant footsteps. They were loud. They sounded so close that even Adira shivered.

She glanced behind and saw what was a dark and narrow maze, was also vast. It was like they couldn't escape. And the second thing she noticed was a titan, not as big as the other, starring straight at them. Smiling widely as if he enjoyed the sense of fear she had. It looked...hungry.

 _Hunter... Legion..._ Adira thought quietly, unable to speak.

 _This time,_ she realized, forgetting it was just a booth, _they aren't here to help me._

She yelped when she felt Levi pull her strongly, and started to run.

"It's not real, its not real..."

She heard him mutter, as if trying to keep himself to stop imagining it was real. She knew he knew he had no 3D Maneuver Gear. He couldn't defend, if that was what he was thinking.

It was all supposed to be a game. This had just become intense.

They saw a dark hole and their running went more swiftly. They were running side by side, and they swore it was as if the titan was really following them. They dashed out the booth, and stopped only after it was out of sight. They caught their breaths.

"I fucking hate you for bringing me there," Levi huffed. After what just happened, he felt his legs couldn't support him anymore.

"Can we sue them for that last part?"

Adira didn't even sound like she was joking. By heart, she really wanted to. From what she remembered of her 'story time with Levi', it was a real event. And who would bring up such a horrible memory to the people fearing it would happen again? Sure, if it never happened, it was fine. But now, it wasn't. Then again, the booth was rated 17. Bloody, gory, and a fucking I-never-want-to-remember memory!

"It's fine. We don't have to go through that trouble," Levi said, trying to gather his self-esteem.

"Besides, we're here to be at the mall — not in court."

She laughed a bit at his not-so-funny pun, but nodded.

* * *

Levi sighed, entering his room and closing the door behind him. After the booth, it seemed Adira was, yet again, energized and started dragging him all over the place, making sure to try out everything.

"So, how was your day?"

A voice startled said man. Levi turned and saw Nathan, leaning on a wall. He held no expression, but Levi knew very much that Nathan knew where and who he had been with because of his next words.

"You were with Adira, right? Squad Leader said so."

"And why do you ask?" Levi replied, some sort of pride flaming up as he raised a brow. He hid a smug smirk under his bored look. It was a bit obvious for him that Nathan had feelings for Adira, if he wasn't up to the big brother gig. He usually talked with her and if not, glanced at her from time to time. Not that Levi was trying to notice...

"Don't take it the wrong way," he said and got up, heading to the door.

"The Squad Leader's a bit busy, so she asked me to ask you instead. She wanted to find out if you found out about some things."

He stopped, right before he twisted the door knob he'd grabbed.

"But if there's nothing, I'll take my leave."

He shook his head.

"Just so you know, no, I don't like her."

The way he said it almost sounded a bit annoyed. He sighed.

"She's just...the only one I have from my past... And I thought she was dead..."

His voice began to crack a bit, but he smiled a bit at Levi.

"By the way, no hard feelings. You were just really annoying the first few years I was here. Awfully boring, too."

The door slammed close. The first few sentences made Levi want to be more friendly to him... The last one just turned that off. He was now inflamed with fury.

"Boring?!"

* * *

 **I do not own this story; it rightfully belongs to I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan from Qutoev**

 **I'm dead set on finishing this story today, and if I don't make it then I'll finish it either on Wednesday or on Thursday**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Let's go."

The gates opened, leading to the world outside the walls. Adira couldn't have felt more free. They lived pretty close to them, so when she looked one way — wall. It was like being caged. Did the others feel like this too? One time she talked to Eren; he definitely felt that way. She guessed that was why he'd joined the Legion. And why he was excited to get yet another near-death experience.

She would say, but being in her home town was the same. But at least there wasn't any visible reminder. There wasn't a wall or any solid object separating the titans from the humans.

Just a curse.

The horses galloped, leading their riders back to what Adira used to call home. Maybe she still did. It was hard to say 'home' though, because there wasn't any family to return to. She gave Nathan a quick glance.

 _Maybe,_ she thought.

"The sun is up, the sky is blue, no walls in sight, no titans, no one is dying — don't you think today is beautiful?" Nathan said to no one in particular.

"Are you okay? You're unusually extra hyper today," Armin said, sweat dropping. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"He hasn't been outside for long, and he's going back home. I think it got to his head."

Nathan replaced his joyful face with an annoyed one in an instant.

"Well, excuse me, but you would feel the same! If the titans were gone, I will see your straight face smile!"

Eren laughed nervously.

"Actually...I doubt she would show that much..."

"...to the likes of you," Mikasa added.

"Abnormal titan!" Erwin yelled somewhere in front. Immediately, the conversation was cut short and everyone fled to action. Trying to kill it and/or trying to not get killed.

* * *

"So, Adira, where is the host of the titan?" Levi asked her some time later that day.

"Actually, do you even know who the host is? And why didn't you just kill it?"

"One; yes, I know who and where she is," she replied, then her face turned grim.

"She's locked up, somewhere inside my village. No one bothered to kill her, because..."

Her voice was quiet and her words became incoherent.

The first thought of Levi was: _So it's a she._ Then he started to wonder why Adira got all quiet. She was still hiding something she didn't want the Scouting Legion to know. What was it? And why was she hiding it?

"Why?" Levi urged, hoping she would at least give some clue.

She gave a tight smile at him.

"I... I don't know."

She made her horse go faster so she was ahead of him. Way ahead. So she wouldn't have to continue the conversation. She didn't want to say why.

Levi exhaled a frustrated sigh. A voice interrupted his irritation.

"Hey, Corporal," Hanji called, her ride next to his.

"Did you figure anything out?"

She practically radiated hope. False hope, that is. Because–

"No," he replied.

Although he sounded as if he didn't care and acted like he is certain he'll figure it out later on, Hanji knew it was a lie. She just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Well, once we reach there, Commander said we rest for a few hours. Then Adira would lead us to where the host is. She said her name was probably Ava. She's chained, she said. And can probably last this long without food nor water. Titan host, after all. Might be much easier to kill, though, since she might not be able to move much. Maybe."

Levi rolled his eyes.

"Maybe."

Hanji frowned a bit.

"Hey, hey. Have a bit of trust in her."

"I do," he replied.

"I just don't trust 'maybes' . It's too uncertain, and may lead to big troubles. It's the flaws of the plan. But Commander Erwin agreed to it, right?"

Hanji nodded.

"Well, Commander does like taking risks once in a while."

"If it's logical," Erwin said, surprising Hanji a bit. Levi was not.

"I may be a risk taker, but I wouldn't kill people without a possible goal. And it is possible Adira's telling the truth."

"Have you got any clues about what she's hiding?" Levi asked, his voice inaudible to everyone but the two. Not everyone knew, because they might start panicking. Maybe worst, kill her out of fear of betrayal.

Erwin shook his head.

"But it probably has something to do with the host. I'm more on the certainty's side that killing the host would be the cause of the extinction of titans, but there must be a catch there. Everything does."

"What do you suppose?" Hanji asked.

Erwin shrugged.

"A sacrifice? A huge war? I really don't know. It might catch us off guard. It might even be hard to accomplish. Maybe some emotions. Just remember: as a soldier, your first priority is keeping your people safe. It's ahead of everything else."

They both nodded.

But could they?

* * *

 **I do not own this story; it rightfully belongs to _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_ from Qutoev**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Wall-free home! I never realized I was homesick!" Nathan said, rejoicing a bit. Adira, too, did feel it. Even if it was questionable if it was still a 'home' when your family wasn't waiting upon your return. Or at least, your dog — which, in this case, followed her around.

"Wall-free, huh... We're so near the end of this all," Armin muttered to himself.

He could imagine it; doing all sorts of things without having to worry about being eaten alive by titans. When you could laugh, knowing nothing would ever ruin the moment except for his own kind or everyday animals that were less frightening. But could he actually forget the fear? Would he still look over his shoulders, paranoid? He wasn't, for the first time, afraid to find out. He'd get it through his head at some point. Even if the extinction of titans would be impossible to get through when all his life he'd lived knowing the damage they'd made to Mankind.

"We'll rest for now. We need all our energy to scout for the host." Erwin said loudly for all his fellow soldiers to hear.

"But I'm ready to fight now!" Eren complained. He, out of all, seemed to be the most set to defeat anything that stood in his way of killing every titan. And Ava, the host, was not an exception.

Mikasa gave him a look. She didn't need to say anything. They both knew that the Commanders' orders were absolute. Eren, uncertainly, obeyed and stopped whining. They took their time, relaxing and calming themselves. If what Adira had said was true, this would be a big leap to the end. They were both nervous and excited at the same time. Still, there were two possibilities: they'd fail, or they'd win.

They hoped for the latter outcome.

Their chatters were not exactly kept quiet. Some couldn't even sit down, they were walking around, or just pacing. There were optimist and pessimist debating among themselves. Others just waited quietly. They had a maximum of four hours.

Adira and Nathan took a stroll around what used to be their village, laughing at once forgotten memories. They recalled a lot of things. The ones that were small and thought they would never remember.

Out of the blue, Nathan suddenly asked her, "Hey, if there was a way to take away the curse from you... Would you take that chance?"

Adira was about to answer a yes when he added, "And the only way to do that was to pass it to someone else? You know, like, someone you know?"

She was a bit confused.

"Doesn't that always happen? You pass it to your child?"

"It would take too long," he said under his breath. Then, louder, he explained himself.

"No, as in, like, today or something. Right now or a little later. To someone here in the squad or a friend. Would you take the chance?"

She shook her head, looking as if she strongly disagrees.

"No, of course I wouldn't! I'd rather myself to suffer than to be the reason his/her family gets cursed!" Then gave a sad smile to herself.

"Or in this case, die."

He shook his head and sighed.

"You can't do it, Adira. It'll be a total rip off of why I'm even still alive — do you know what they would do to me when they would find out? In heaven or hell? And not only that — I don't want you to die!"

"But I need to!" Adira said, practically starting to yell now.

"I need to..."

"But I'll make sure you don't," he growled, although not in anger but determination.

"That was what I swore, remember? I promised you that you'd die — but only over my dead body."

"Kill yourself, then. There's no other way to pass a curse, so kill yourself then I'll kill myself afterwards," she replied, plainly. It sounded harsher than she'd meant it to be, but she didn't care.

"You don't know everything,Adira. I think you might have forgotten that," Nathan said, then cringed when he realized what he just said.

"Oh, god. I didn't mean what I–"

Adira cut him off.

"It's true."

Her voice seemed a bit weaker than her usual confident one.

"I don't know everything. Whether you mean it or not doesn't matter."

With that, she left him using the 3D Maneuver Gear despite the calls of her former friend.

Nathan groaned to himself.

"How will I get it, now," he cursed to himself silently.

"And not only that, I bet she hates me. Hah — but who cares. Maybe I should kill myself."

"You really don't know how to hold your tongue."

Nathan faced the source of the voice.

"Corporal. Surprised to see you here."

Levi shrugged.

"Was passing by, you could say. But don't you think you're being too hard on her?"

He came down from the building he was standing on, landing on the ground with grace. Now that they were on the same ground level, you could see that he was at least 6 inches shorter than Nathan. Nathan sighed.

"I don't think I understand the concept of using a head before using my big mouth."

"Now," Levi changed the topic.

"What was it about dying?"

"You were going to find out one way or another," Nathan said casually, as if he expected this to happen and not bothered at all. Levi would be totally different once he heard what he had to say.

* * *

 **I do not own this story; it rightfully belongs to _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_ from Qutoev**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Bidding your good byes?" Levi asked, though unfazed by Adira.

Inside her home — this was where he checked first for her. In her room was the most obvious. But what perked his curiosity was the thick book in her hands, which seemed to have lived more years than he. The pages looked brittle and were yellow, and it still seemed to be dusty even if Adira put an effort into blowing it out.

She didn't answer, instead, continued flipping through pages. She seemed to be frustrated, turning one page after the other. She may have read it before, not caring to read the contents of the book, other than the title on every other page. She was looking for something. The lack of answer annoyed Levi, but it passed. He walked up to her until he could see some words he would catch while she turned to the next pages. He still didn't get what it was, though.

"Do you mind explaining to your Corporal what that book is, at least?" he asked.

There was no answer, but she stopped flipping. Coincidentally, or not, it stopped at CURSE. She didn't seem to mind the page, but gently let her hand brush against the middle of the book. Levi finally noticed; a page torn.

"You want to remove the curse, don't you?" he whispered, though audible enough for her to hear.

"Is it wrong?" she asked, sounding a bit harsh. She abruptly stood up, but still not facing him.

"Don't worry — I won't endanger the rest of you because of my own life. I'll do it before Commander even gives a signal of attack."

"That page, the one that's missing..."

He didn't make a move to touch her as he made his way to reach for the book.

"…is the one that's supposed to remove it?"

He quickly scanned the words written on the page — handwritten and neat — and it continued in the next. Wait, no, it didn't continue. It was a different recipe. The pages were back to back, so that meant the second part of the CURSE and the first part of the healing or whatever it was were lost.

Adira sighed and nodded.

"The sorcerers were afraid someone might remove the mark for good, so they ripped a page. It has both the formula for transferring it or removing it completely, but when they opened the book, it was like this. Torn. No one knows what happened. They probably burnt it."

"How many times have you tried to find it?" Levi asked in a gentler tone.

"Since when?"

"Since my huge mistake of stepping out. Everyone was killed — why keep the curse? Honestly, sometimes I'm selfish."

She had a bitter smile.

"If I don't remove the curse, I'll be doomed to hell once I die. Eternal suffering for making a deal with the devil. So I wanted it gone, since I knew there was no way to pass it. And if it's gone..."

"The host would also lose her curse," he completed.

"Ava."

Levi noticed Adira cringed at the mention of her name. But it wasn't out of disgust. It was because she was hurt. Something Nathan told him earlier started to make sense now. She didn't hate the host. She wanted to save her so badly. She never met her completely, and only knew about her after some years, but she never wanted this fate on Ava. They grew up together, in a sense, he'd said.

"She's your sister, right?" Levi guessed. But even though she didn't answer, he was sure.

"To be exact, she was your twin. Both of you were cursed. And since you two are bonded...the curse of the host doesn't go away. Which means..."

"Stop," Adira said, barely audible.

"Please, just stop..."

It took Levi a moment to realize she was crying. It also took him a moment to realize he'd reached out for her and pulled her into a hug. He didn't mind, though. Neither did she.

* * *

"This is the tunnel."

Adira led the Scouting Legion to a building which had a false wall. Then there was an entrance in the floor, if you removed the tiles. It was a staircase leading down into the darkness. It was wide, but the two adult hounds had to stay out. Erwin nodded, and sent a signal to the other soldiers to start descending. Though, they had to leave their horses and continue on foot. They heeded. They were all silent, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Some felt claustrophobic, but they coped with it.

After what seemed like hours — or maybe it was the dark tricking the mind — the stairways ended and led to a narrower hall. It was a bit long, but probably a shorter travel than the stairways. Anyway, so far, it was fairly easy.

"You guys won't put up much a fight," Adira said, breaking the tensed silence in the air.

"At least, until the host is dead. By then, the titans can't regenerate. And they won't multiply, either. If you start fighting the titans today, you may be done in a few months until the complete extinction of titans."

It seemed too good to be true.

They finally stopped at a massive double door. It was made of wood and seemed like it could break if you just touched it. But when one of the pups — it was too dark to be certain who — came and scratched it, it didn't seem to be giving up any time soon. Surprisingly, it seemed to respond to Adira's touch. She opened it with ease, as if it didn't take a lot of energy. As if she was just opening a regular door, instead of one five times larger than she was.

The soldiers followed closely behind, trying to imagine what they were up against. They imagined an evil woman who could command titans at her will and had a ridiculously huge weapon she could carry around and kill people with. Or maybe a woman who had snakes for hair — Medusa much? But any of their imaginations weren't met.

They entered and saw, in chains, a woman, head bowed. Her clothes were ragged and the chains seemed to be coming off soon. But the woman herself, Ava, looked perfectly healthy. She heard them and raised her head. She didn't give them a menacing look, or a look of despair. She didn't look at them at all. Her eyes were focused on one particular person. She smiled, and seemed like any normal person, excluding the clothes and the obvious fact she was chained against the wall.

"Adira," she said, cheerful.

"You're back! Have you missed me, sister?"

* * *

 **I do not own this story; it rightfully belongs to _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_ from Qutoev**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Ava," Adira curtly nodded at her, giving a forced smile.

"It's so good to see you again..."

She looked behind her sister and starred at the Scouting Legion soldiers who were prepared for any kind of attack. She looked back at Adira and asked, "Are they your friends?"

She attempted to wave, but the chains resisted. She gave an embarrassed smile and introduced herself.

"I'm Ava! Sorry I can't really give you a welcome, but, well... I'm chained," she said it as if it was totally normal too.

The Scouting Legion — except Levi, that is — was confused.

 _Sister?_ they all thought. _We're supposed to kill Adira's sister?_

They looked at the details of Ava and noticed that both of them looked exactly alike. More likely — twins!

"Ava," Adira said slowly, watching her sisters' beaming face. She missed her so much, but it saddened her it had to come to this.

"They'll... They'll..."

She nodded, the smile not vanishing.

"It's fine! I've been waiting for this my whole life, so, why should I fear it? I guess it passed. But..."

She gave her a sad smile.

"I wish you didn't have the same fate as me, Adira."

She choked back a sob and tried not to make it obvious.

 _I just wish they'd done it right when we were born. Just finish the job._

She remembered her conversation with her mom.

* * *

"Why did they not just kill the twins?"

"Well, one of the reasons is because only our family knows of this," she replied

Adira tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Then... Why does Nathan know this?" she pouted.

"That's unfair!"

Her mom smiled.

"Well, he is your best friend. And your guardian. The moment he was born, he was already tied to the fate to protect you. And we can't lose you, now can we?"

She nodded, but not entirely understanding.

"But why doesn't the family just kill the twins?"

Her mom sighed, knowing it was sort of hard to explain.

"Well..."

She thought about what she was going to say carefully.

"I guess we just don't think mankind are ready to face the titans. The in-walled people — well, they have a larger population than us. And if you two are gone, not only the titans regeneration would falter but also our protection. We need soldiers — fighters. And we only have a few. We need to join forces with them.

"And also…" her mom added, her voice gaining a serious tone.

"…if ever the titans evade, don't do anything. You should know that the two who hold the curse must be together. And you won't be able to open the door unless the force knows it is really time."

* * *

 _Well,_ Adira thought, _I guess it is time._

Erwin looked at her, silently asking if it was time to fight, which she replied with a hesitant nod. He didn't know Adira had to die — no one knew except Nathan and Levi. The others probably thought 'same fate' meant being cursed only. They didn't know about dying...

"I'll go first," he said to his soldiers, as the Commander.

"Remain in fighting position. If she shows resistance, frontline attack."

 _To kill her,_ Adira thought bitterly, _I have to die first._

Erwin slowly went forward, towards her twin. And during this time, Adira slipped away as unnoticeable as she could. She went into a corner, dark being underground, and grabbed her sword. She then noticed herself trembling.

"Adira," a voice surprised her and she turned to see Nathan.

Of course.

"Go away," she hissed at him, giving him a deadly glare.

"I don't need your sympathy or anything. Nothing will stop me."

Nathan nodded, which surprised her even more that he was being obedient.

"I'm just here to take...what's mine."

"What?" Adira asked, confused. What she remembered, she hadn't taken anything from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nathan."

He made a step toward her, muttering something under his breath and she waited impatiently. Then, with a quick step, he pushed his lips onto hers. It was brief and he backed away.

"I'm sorry," he said and that's when Adira realized it.

"Wait— Nathan, don't even—"

She couldn't complete her sentence when Nathan swiftly took her sword and pointed it at himself. Before Adira had time to react, he pushed it against his heart.

* * *

Levi never felt more stiff. When your mind becomes blank and you don't know what to do. He watched as Nathan stole a kiss from Adira, then suicided.

 _What?_

But when he heard giant footsteps above, it snapped him back into reality.

"Erwin, now!" he heard Hanji yell behind him and when Levi turned around, he saw Erwin thrust the sword into Ava's body. His eyes must've mistaken him when he thought Erwin said 'I'm sorry' to her.

"Go back up there! The titans have invaded!" Erwin yelled loudly and immediately, the soldiers pushed to go back in land. It still didn't stop them from confused chatters on why.

"Adira!" Levi called out and dashed to her. He pulled her up to her feet and tried to pull her away from the corpse.

"Hurry up, let's go!"

She was struggling to get back.

"No, no, no. It was supposed to be me... It's my fault he's dead. Both of them are. They're all dead..."

He knew she was talking about her first encounter with the titans.

Levi's temper wasn't the best.

He pulled her so she would face him and he said, "Stop moping around that they're gone! There are soldiers out there who are very much alive, trying to save humanity from being extinct. Are you just going to sit here doing nothing?!"

She was silent for a while, then nodded. They both went outside, along with the rest of the Scouting Legion.

* * *

 **I do not own this story; it rightfully belongs to _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_ from Qutoev**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

A gasp escaped Adira's mouth as she starred in awe at the titans which were roaming about her home town. She heard screams and shouts of plea, begging for mercy, and knew some of the Scouting Legion soldiers were dying from the ambush, the moment they stepped out into the sun. A sudden thought crossed her mind, and she voiced it.

"Where are the hounds?"

Levi could see fear in her eyes as she anxiously looked around in worry. It was as if her life depended on it. At that thought, he realized the hounds were practically her last family. And the ones who protected her. Of course she would be worried. But was she defenseless without them? Not once had he seen her fight without them.

"Adira," Levi called out to her and grabbed her arm to catch her attention. He had an urge to comfort her. He looked into her eyes which were starring back, and in the most sincere voice he could possibly have, he said, "We'll find them."

She nodded slowly, unsure of what to do. Levi clutched his swords and pulled the trigger of the 3D Maneuver Gear. Adira did the same and followed him. Levi was a few meters ahead, so he was too late to call for her when Adira heard the wails of a grown hound. Without a moment to spare, she dashed to the direction. When she arrived, she was by the library Hanji had discovered weeks ago and what she found was not to her liking.

Hunter was biting the leg of the titan, pulling it to trip it. The titan, which was supposed to ignore animals, seemed to got confused and slightly annoyed, grabbed the other hound, Legion, and threw her towards Hunter, knocking them both towards a building. But the damage Hunter did stayed there. They were not regenerating or healing themselves. This, Levi noticed, but Adira seemed to be too angry at the abuse of her hounds that she attacked without second thoughts.

"Wait, Adira!" Levi yelled as the titan turned around in time to see the girl gliding in the air towards him. Without a moment of hesitation, it grabbed her line, pulling her down.

"Shit, shit, shit," she cursed, under her breath. Her whole left part of her body started stinging, since that was where she landed. Levi flew to her and landed beside the aching girl.

"You shouldn't do anything without thinking first! You're not as quick as me!" he scolded as he helped her sit up right.

"Don't do anything stupid."

With that, he used the 3DMG and slaughtered the titan which had injured her in one swift movement. The stinging lessened and she thankfully had no broken bones. Just a few scratches. While Levi finished his job, she ran to her hounds.

She stared in horror at the scene before her. Legion was clawing at the crumbled building which had fallen on Hunter because of the throw the titan did. Hunter seemed as if he was barely breathing.

"Hunter!" she screeched, trying to help Legion remove the ruble. The female hound was more successful. It was as though Adira was not doing anything except for tiny rocks she could carry with ease.

"Hold on, buddy," she muttered to Hunter.

"You'll make it."

But it was more for her than him.

* * *

Levi watched as Adira and Legion dug desperately for their friend. This was one of those times when he could tell: he was not going to make it. The giant rocks were too heavy, even for Legion, and a stream of blood was escaping from a wound on Hunter and making a pool. Hunter coughed out blood and the more desperate the two seemed.

He inched closer to them and without saying anything, started to help Adira, doing more work than she'd done. She starred at him, puzzled, as he dug the fallen bricks out. She knew he thought Hunter wouldn't make it. But still, what made him do this? She expected him to just tell her there was no hope. But he was helping.

A small smile graced her lips despite the situation, and she tried harder.

"Thank you," she muttered, not really sure if Levi would hear her.

He shrugged, and helped Legion move away the final, and most heavy, rock out of the way.

"I don't think this is stupid," he said and flashed her a once in a life time smile of his.

The girl felt her face flush red and she bit her lip. She didn't reply anything as she rushed to Hunter's side, examining his injury. He had a deep gash on his stomach and a steady stream of blood was pouring out. Hunter howled and shook his head. It was as if he knew he wouldn't make it, seeing the big pool of blood.

Adira started tearing up a bit and Legion whimpered. First, Nathan and Ava, and now her hound? Fate must be playing with her, making her loved ones die one by one, starting with the first encounter of titans.

"Adira," Levi said, also knowing what Hunter meant. Then, she remembered his words to her earlier. She nodded and let Legion watch over him in his last moments.

They were going to put an end to the titans. They were going to be free. Some deaths had to be made.

* * *

 **I do not own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Qutoev**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Its head, mouth wide open, chased her. She wasn't a lucky one. She felt the breathing of the titan right behind her. She was too afraid to look back. And she knew she couldn't make it. But she'd predicted this, hadn't she? It was fate she wouldn't survive. So why did she continue to run? Was not all hope lost already?

Adira bit her lip as she forced herself to choke back a sob. Tears were blurring her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She was going to die like this. Nothing else.

The titan pulled at her line and she slammed back into a concrete building, giving an aching pain throughout her whole body. She ground her teeth, telling herself not to scream. She wasn't going to show pain now. Not now, and not ever. She wouldn't show her weak state to a mindless monster.

It hovered above her, its face meters away, but enough to frighten a human. Adira didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid. She was afraid of the worst pain, something so unbearable no words could describe. She didn't want to die, seeing the whole world she lived in in chaos. She wanted to at least see it at peace, or else she would never be satisfied.

She looked away from it and to the abandoned village. All around, she saw her friends, hounds included, dying. There was blood, there were torn limbs. They were all suffering.

She couldn't hold it. She let out a loud sob. Even if she did live, did she want to? Hunter, Legion, Corporal, Commander, Cadet, Eren, Armin, Hanji, Erwin — heck, even Mikasa were there on the ground, trying to reach out and grab their comrades. That wouldn't be a bright world. Anyone who survived a war doesn't think much of a happy world. All they could see was the despair, remembering everyone else.

At least, that's what she would feel. At that moment.

"Le…vi," she whispered, trying to look around to see her corporal.

He was no where in sight.

Could he have survived? Or was he a corpse somewhere else? She hoped for the former. He was humanity's strongest, so there was hope, right?

There was a shout of rage from above and Adira sneaked a peek. The titan was about to grab her, but she couldn't care less. She was focused on the familiar voice.

Levi.

She saw the figure, rapidly falling in a fast pace. He was approaching the nape of her captive's neck. Levi was driven with anger. And he was trying to kill the titan.

Adira managed a smile, thinking he would win this fight.

She thought wrong.

Although, for a fact, he did slay the titan, he didn't win. Shortly after slicing off a part of its neck, it dropped on the floor, gratefully not crushing her. He lost focus on the fight right after, looking at, so far, the only other living person. She was about to call to him with joy when a quick shadow suddenly emerged. A titan grabbed Levi and terror raced through her veins.

"Levi!"

It wasn't a cry of joy.

Levi was fast, but somehow, the titan was faster. It wasted no time and threw him into its mouth. With a powerful crunch Levi's body lay lifeless as the titan swallowed him whole.

There was no more hope for humanity.

* * *

"Adira!"

Said girl snapped back into reality and looked at the owner of the voice.

"Are you okay?!"

She coughed a little and blinked slowly forming tears away.

"Oh, I-I'm fine. Just spaced out and all."

She starred at Levi, alive and well and looked at the ground. What if it did happen like that?

"Well, don't," he said, still masking his face with a veil of no emotion. But his voice held worry.

"Not at a time like this. You should look out. At any moment, they could appear."

They, referring to the titans.

Adira nodded and looked straight ahead. Then there they were. Some distance ahead, titans stood, walking aimlessly. It wouldn't be long before they spotted Levi and her, too. Levi pursed his lips a bit, as if in a decision-making manner.

"Three titans..."

She saw him glance at her.

"Adira, just leave them to me," he said and went ahead of her.

She was shocked.

"What– Levi, uh, sir!" she yelled out to him, but he paid her little attention.

"Corporal!"

Her attempts were futile against him. What he decided was absolute. He wouldn't think otherwise.

Adira didn't know what to do, so she just followed Levi as fast as she could. But Levi was too quick and in a matter of seconds, was already growing to a smaller figure. He was too quick for her. That was when she heard the loud footsteps headed right towards her from her left. She looked that way and an abnormal titan, 15 feet high, was running small but quick steps. She stopped following Levi, and focused on the enemy.

"Come right at me," she muttered to herself and prepared for some slaughtering. She didn't exactly have experience, but she had no other choice, right?

She refused to lose. And lose she shall not.

The titan was still far, but with its pace, it could come in less than a minute. It was too long. So she headed right at it herself. She swore she heard a muffled yell from behind, but she couldn't tell. It was time for a predator to catch its prey. But the thing was, the two challengers weren't assigned to a certain role.

* * *

 **I do not own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Qutoev**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Adira!"

The word was clearer now and she knew it was Levi who called it out. He rushed to the running titan and sliced its vulnerable part clean, not leaving a stain of blood on him. The giant fell and began to disintegrate. She was shocked at the sudden intervention and let herself fall for a bit. She breathed deeply and landed on the nearest roof, a little less graceful than she'd meant it to be. Levi followed her and he was not at all happy.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" he yelled at her, his voice screaming anger.

Adira stayed silent, confused at his outburst and let him continue.

"If I hadn't come, you would have been eaten by that thing! Did you lose your mind?!"

His voice, then, became softer and he whispered in a much gentler tone, "I've seen how the other people died — I know you had no chance in surviving if you go charge like that... Did you seriously think you could do it?"

She felt guilty now.

"I'm sorry–" she tried to say, but Levi didn't seem to care. He cut her off immediately and Adira couldn't help think, _What? Does he hate me now?_ It kind of made her a bit mad.

"You're sorry?" he repeated, spitting more power than he wanted. He didn't care.

"Do you think 'sorry' can bring back the people the titans killed?! Do you?!"

He sounded as if he was the verge of crying.

Now she wondered; had he ever cried? Adira imagined him in his room, locking the doors and silently breaking down the day his comrades had died. She imagined him cursing himself for not being there in time, wishing to be stronger because if he was, they wouldn't have fallen to their fate. She imagined him wiping his tears, looking at a mirror and forcing him to look emotionless. He would unlock the doors and go to their meeting, acting as if the whole scene did not happen. Was that Levi?

"Please," he began, sounding weak and wounded.

Was this Levi?

"I can't take it anymore! I don't want you to die... I can't let it happen again... I don't want to lose you, too..."

She was infinitely shocked as she starred at her supposedly unbending captain.

"Corporal..."

She was touched, really. Mostly that it was coming from him. She admited she may have...slight feelings for Levi. But would that stop her from doing her mission? It was already fate she wouldn't survive, but now that the curse was gone...

No one really knew what was going to happen now, didn't they?

Adira was determined to fight for all humanity as much as the guy was.

"Corporal Levi, I have to go! I'm no exception of going to this all-out war. It's the last, ever — I have to! I know I'm not as experienced as you or something. I'm not the best. But please... I want to help you."

Levi just knew he couldn't stop her. And he didn't. So gathering all his courage, he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Alright," he whispered to her ear.

"If you really want to, no one's going to stop you."

Adira was beet red and she curtly nodded. But before she did anything, she told him, "I love you, too… Levi."

Levi's eyes widened at this and a small smile played on his lips.

"Don't get killed."

She smirked.

"I'll try not to. What good would my death do?"

"Hours of cleaning duty," he warned, making the girl giggle.

* * *

 **I do not own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Qutoev**


	34. Chapter 34: Epilogue

**Chapter 34: Epilogue**

"It's time to wake up."

Levi brushed aside the curtain, letting the sun's rays enter the house and bathe his wife in sunlight.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

A quiet groan was given as a reply as she tugged the blankets above her head.

"God, Levi. Give me five more minutes," she muttered loud enough for him to hear. She refused to get up. He rolled his eyes, not amused by her actions.

"Adira, if you forgot, it's the 6th year today."

He knew, for a fact, that this was enough for her to jump out of bed and get first dibs to the bathroom. Which she did. He chuckled to himself.

"Every year."

He looked out the window, seeing the sun not even midway to the top. Of course, since it was still ten in the morning. Scattering in the horizon were houses and trees. No wall in sight. And definitely, no magic circle. Until now, he still had a hard time believing they'd eliminated every titan within a year and a half. Who knew it would be that easy to extinct them, now that they had lost their power to regenerate?

Sure, there had definitely been some deaths. Quite a lot actually. But when the in-walled people found out about their lack of power, people started signing up and the trainees started teaching new ones. Even some brave members of the Military Police and the Garrison joined the fight. The people were never angry when there were deaths. It had been the last war.

Today was the 6th year of recognition when the war had started.

Levi felt someone hug him from behind. He didn't need to turn to know it was Adira so he just kept his gaze outside.

 _Both of us survived, too,_ he thought to himself. _I'm lucky._

"What are you thinking about?" his spouse mumbled behind him, resting her head on his back.

"I hope it isn't too deep. You make me worry, you know?"

Levi turned, smiling and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not. You shouldn't worry."

He hugged her and breathed in her scent. It was his security.

"They're gone," he said aloud, just to hear the words come out of his mouth. It was Erwin who'd said it first, after the war.

 _No, that's not right. Erwin did't make it._

He remembered it clearly, but that was one fact he couldn't process. Indeed, Levi had nearly gotten killed himself. It was Erwin who'd sacrificed himself to drive the titan away from him. Some of his closest, dare he say it, friends got killed in the war. Even Hanji. She'd made it throughout the end, but her injury had been too critical, she'd died. He had been there when he'd heard her last words. Erwin's had been simple, a command, and after, a smile.

"Slaughter them all for me and everyone. Make a world without them. To do that, remember we need you. As your commander — no, even as your friend, I want you to stay alive."

He had been swallowed right after.

Adira knew what Levi was thinking of. 'They're gone' wasn't just referring to the titans. Hundreds of them. Hundreds of people had been killed. How many titans? Might be as many as them. Maybe more. Each kill of a human, Levi swore he'd kill two more. There was no doubt in her heart that he did.

"I'm going to shower. You wake up the kid, okay?"

He gave a quick kiss on the lips and left for the bathroom. There had been one thought in mind, then. Adira didn't know.

 _I still have her, though._

That was the thought that had led him out of despair in that darkest time. His friends wanted him to live on, too. He didn't want to let them down.

* * *

Levi got out and was met with his bed headed son. He smirked and ruffled his already untidy hair.

"You look like a mess," he stated, bluntly, making the five-year-old smile brightly without shame.

"Hey, daddy!" he greeted, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Will you tell me another story?"

The stories, since you most probably need an explanation of, were the tales about the titans and whatever they had come across. The currently un-named kid had not lived to see at least one of them. And when he was hearing stories from his father about them since he was three, right after the festival before he went to sleep. He asked about what the festival was about and Levi answered with what he knew of the beginning of it, more than a hundred years ago.

"Of course I will," Levi answered, his voice having a sound of delight.

"Why haven't you bathed yet? You stink!"

He showed a fake grossed out face, making the child laugh.

"I'll go right now!" he declared and rushed the nearest bathroom. His father mused at his hyperactive son. Levi exited the bedroom and walked through the hallway towards the kitchen. Soon enough, a pleasant aroma filled his nose and he found his wife in front of the stove.

"What's for breakfast today?" he asked, looking over her shoulder to see what was cooking. This made Adira jump since she didn't notice his presence.

"Oh, Levi!" she exclaimed, surprised, but then quickly turned to a cheerful expression.

"Glad you came! Can you handle this for a sec? I need to check on Phelan before he starts playing with the water." Without waiting for a reply, she shoved the spatula to him and rushed to the child. She threw in a "Thanks!" to be more nice.

Levi shrugged. "No problem."

What Adira didn't know, was that handing the cooking over to Levi meant most of her plans for breakfast would be changed.

* * *

"Whoa."

Phelan starred amazed as he watched Levi place the last plate on the table. The surface was surrounded by a variety of food. One plate stood, beholding a tall tower of perfectly shaped pancakes, with butter places at the top with maple syrup oozing down. In another, sausages were piled up, until it created a triangular shape. There was one big bowl consisting of a delicious-looking fruit salad, and could've been compared to a master chef's. And it went on like that: ham, eggs, scones — it was as if it were a buffet.

And on the edge of the table were three empty plates, complete eating utensils places beside them. All that, for only three people to eat. Even the child thought, _Maybe we should invite Aunt Sasha._

"Levi, thanks for taking over–"

Adira entered the room, and stopped herself when she saw what they would be having for breakfast. She starred, mouth gaping open.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies," her husband remarked as he took off his apron. He barely broke a sweat. And he would admit, he was sort of proud of his work. Phelan was the first to snap out of amazement.

"That's so cool! Daddy, you're an awesome cook! How did you do all these? We weren't even gone for an hour!"

Adira looked towards the sink and sweat dropped. The pans, knives, chopping board — everything was spotlessly clean. He even had time to clean up.

 _Did I even marry a human?!_

She rolled her eyes. Although, she did look forward to her first meal of the day.

* * *

They didn't even get to finish the food, which Adira was scolding Levi for wasting. It was a good thing Mikasa, Eren and Armin knocked on the front door. They were more than happy to comply for their captain's cooking. Even Mikasa couldn't stop a surprised look at her first bite.

Half of the food was finished then. But still, they were full. How did you expect the six of them to finish it all? So they had called one person to finish the job.

"Hey, Sasha, why don't you come over Adira's house?" Armin asked her, grinning from ear to ear. Sasha would surely be delighted to see what they had for her.

* * *

The festival was what you imagined it to be. It was like any festival you had now, in the modern world. For history.

There were people dressing up as titans for a parade, people dressed up like humanity's strongest soldier, Levi, etc. Some of the Scouting Legion were in the parade, like Connie, Jean and a few others. Even the hounds were there.

There were food stalls everywhere, crowding the streets, merchandises that could be bought. The whole day was really enjoyable. And by the end of the day, at around five, the remaining people who fought against the titans, and some with their families, like Levi and Adira, traveled to the 'Heroes Resting: The Attack on Titan'. That was only a title. By now, you should've guessed it was a cemetery.

Their tears were long ago already shed. They just starred at the graves they came for, memories of them flooding back. Most of them had a small smile as they remembered the good times.

Phelan walked around, reading each name aloud, sometimes with great difficulty for he just recently learn how to do so. When someone was nearby in earshot, they would laugh when he made a mistake and correct him. As this happened, Adira sat in front of Hunter's grave. It was in the left most part. Also the biggest, considering that his original state had not been returned to after he'd died. She gave him her thanks.

There were graves for Ava and Nathan, although no bodies underneath. One of the titans had crushed the opening to the underground place. Adira had no complaint. She didn't want to see their dead bodies, anyway. It was alright for her. Graves were enough.

Meanwhile, Levi walked to every grave and remember each of the dead soldiers. He stopped by Erwin's and Hanji's the longest. He remembered when Erwin recruited him. The times he would create a plan or make a bold move. He remembered Hanji and the way she always managed to annoy him. He remembered her passion about titans, and her smiling face whenever she met one. They were both, he admited, his best friends.

"Hey, daddy!" Phelan called out.

"Who's... Han... ji...? Yeah, who's Hanji?"

Levi smirked, and laughed a bit.

"She's the one too crazy about titans."

He began his story telling to his child. Phelan listened intently. Levi didn't notice Adira as she starred, smiling, at her two boys.

* * *

 _"I can't imagine a world without them. We killed so many, but I never could have thought we would... It must be amazing. But...aren't they the ones who made my life? They're all I lived for. So now I'll die. Right after we eliminated all of them. I'm satisfied."_

 _–_ _Hanji Zoe's last words_

* * *

 **I do not own this story; it rightfully belongs to** ** _I'm Pregnant Onii Cchan_** **from Qutoev**

 **And we are officially done! To be honest, I was quite sad when I read that both Hanji and Erwin died, but I guess it would have been too much of a Happy End when not at least one good person would died.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and will look for some more stories from the author. I'm sure she'd be really happy about it.**


End file.
